Don't Look Away, It's Only Life
by arubagirl0926
Summary: See the Brucas family, through hard times and good times. MAJOR BRUCAS, with minor Jeyton... please review
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this is my first chapter of _Don't Look Away, It's Only Life_, the winner of the parts of stories contest. After this story is posted, the next story I will post will be We Belong Together, then finally La Bella Vita. In case you haven't noticed all of my stories are named after songs, and so are the chapters within those stories. Anyway, here is the first chapter… and as always please review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing

**Chapter 1** ~ "This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace."

My life was never simple: pregnant by the age of 19 and married by 20. Now by the age of 26, my life was good… to some extent. I am 4 ½ months pregnant with my third child. Yup that's right, 3 children all before the age of 30. Lily is 5, Landon is a little over a year, and now one on the way. Lucas and I were high school sweethearts, starting going out at the end of junior year and by the middle of my sophormore year in college I was pregnant with Lily. So you could say that Lucas and I have an accelerated life, sometimes I like it, and sometimes I hate it. Like now, Lucas has been going out every night for the past three nights, doing God knows what. I had big news to tell him today, I "popped". But no, he missed out on dinner again and he's not picking up his phone. So many things are running through my mind… is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he cheating on me? The phone started ringing and I didn't even look to see who it was, I just answered it and started screaming at the person on the other line.

"Whoa, B. Scott, slow down, it's me Peyton." Peyton and I had been friends all throughout high school and still remained very close to one other, despite she lies 3 hours away with her boyfriend Jake.

"Sorry Peyton, I didn't even look at the caller ID."

"It's ok, so let me guess… you still haven't heard anything from Lucas and you are twirling your wedding ring around wondering if you made the right decision by marrying so young. Am I a genius or what?"

"Yes, Peyton you are a super genius."

"Thank you, but listen to me. Lucas sometimes may be an ass, but that boy loves you with all of his heart. And he is crazy about those kids of yours. Why don't you, Lily, and Carter come up this weekend? Jake will watch the kids, while you and I just talk, and I admire that cute baby bump of yours."

"I don't know Peyton, I'll let you know. Thank you… Wait, is this a ploy just to see your god children, one of whom you haven't even met?" I questioned, remembering the night Landon was conceived.

~~FLASHBACK (two years ago) ~~

"Come on Luke, Peyton's gonna be here any minute and you're no where near being ready."

"Babe, come on you know it doesn't take me long to get ready."

"I know, but I don't want to be late."

"Be late for what Mommy?" my 3 year old Lily asked

"I told you Lily pad, Daddy and I are going out and Aunt Peyton's going to watch you."

:"But, I don't want you to go."

"LUCAS!!! Peyton's here!" I screamed, getting more annoyed because he wasn't ready and Lily was going to throw a tantrum.

"Ok, Brooke calm down. Go get the door and I'll deal with our daughter."

"Ok."

As I was walking down the stairs, I was having doubts in my mind about going out tonight. Lucas and I haven't been out by ourselves since before Lily was born. It just breaks my heart to see he like this; I don't know what to do.

"Hey P. Sawyer, I've missed you."

"Same here. Now, where's that adorable little girl of yours?"

"Upstairs with Luke, throwing a tantrum about not wanting us to go out. You sure you're okay with spending the night here?"

"Brooke, I've told you a million times yes. Now go get that husband of yours and hit the road."

"I know…"

"AUNT PEYTON!!!!!" Lily wailed from the top of the steps, jumping into Peyton's wide open arms.

Come here cutie, how are you?"

"I'm good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy said that if I am a good girl, I get a present." Lily said which caused me to give Lucas a look and mouthed _smooth_ to him.

"Oh really. I guess you have Daddy wrapped around you're finger, Lilypants."

"What's that mean?" Lily asked with a confused look on her face

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy so we can go play?"

"Ok, bye Mommy, bye Daddy."

"Bye my baby girl. You have fun with Aunt Peyton tonight, okay?"

"Ok Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too."

"You be good tonight, alright?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Bye girls."

"Bye Daddy, bye Luke."

"Bye Peyton."

"Brooke wait", Peyton said as I was already half way out the door.

"What's up?"

"Try not to worry so much tonight and have some fun. You deserve it, you're a great mother. We'll be fine."

"Ok, Thanks, Peyton."

"Anytime, promise?"

"I promise."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Mommy."

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

"Brooke, you still there?"

"Yea, I was just remembering something." I said. That was the last time, I saw Peyton. Man, I miss that girl and I miss the way Luke and I used to be.

"Oh."

"Yep." I said, wiping the tears of my face.

"You, okay Brooke?"

"Mhm."

"I know you better than that. Go get some sleep, I am sure you are tired from everything gong on. I'm only a phone call away if you need something."

"Thanks Peyton, you're the best."

"Anytime and so are you."

"Love you, night."

"Love you too, night."

And with that I hung up the phone, waiting for Lucas to call. I was still upset and angry. I don't what I'm going to do with him. I think I am going to go up to Peyton's this weekend, she's right I need a break from all of this drama.


	2. Don't Forget

**Author's Note:** The long awaited confrontation between Brooke and Lucas, hopefully it will answer and questions that popped into your mind and sorry for not updating sooner. As always please review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2** ~ "But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it"

As soon as I heard that car door slam, my hand immediately went over my stomach to protect the baby. Lucas and I normally do not fight, but when we do they are always bad and tonight was going to be no different.

"Brookie Cookie, where are you?" Lucas asked, obviously drunk.

"In the living room Luke."

"Hey babe."

"Don't hey babe me. Where have you been?"

"Out with the guys, come on Brooke don't do this."

"Do want Luke? Get angry when you don't answer your phone? Get nervous because my husband is not home and its 1 AM?" I was now screaming, and I know for a fact that Lucas was going to start screaming too.

"BROOKE!!! Calm down, I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is Lucas. I tried calling you a bunch of times and guess what you did not answer me. God forbid, if something serious happened, you were no where to be found."

"I swear to God Brooke, I am not in the mood for this right now."

"In the mood for this? What did you even do today Luke that you are so tired and not in the mood for this? Did you take care of two children all day, while having morning sickness? No I didn't think so. But guess what, I did."

"This is exactly why I go out Brooke; you always have to cause drama." Lucas said, attempting to through a vase a me but being so drunk it went off in the other direction.

"Real nice Luke, throwing things at your pregnant wife."

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm out of here."

"Lucas Scott, where are you going?"

"As far away as possible from you." He snapped back, causing me to cry.

"Luke, get back here…. I'm sorry, I need you, and this family needs you."

And with that Lucas left, without hearing the last thing I said. Our fights have never gotten that bad; we always made up a couple of hours later. He never leaves. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only clear thing that ran through my mind, driving up to Peyton's house like she said. So I quickly packed a bag full of the kids and my stuff, and put that into the car. Next was going to be the hard task, putting Lily and Landon into the car without waking them up.

"Mommy where are we going?" Lily asked. I was so close to getting the task done, Landon was already in the car and I was already outside carrying Lily.

"To Aunt Peyton's. Now go back to sleep honey."

"Ok, but is this because of the fight you and Daddy just got into? 'Cause when you guys fight it makes me sad"

"Yea, baby. I am so sorry you had to hear that. Don't worry; everything is going to be ok. Now just go back to sleep because when you get up then you can play with Aunt Peyton."

"Ok, Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, sweet dreams."

I put Lily in the car, left a note for Lucas, and locked the house. I was driving along the deserted highway when I started crying uncontrollably. It was so bad that I had to pull over and try to calm down. I have never cried this hard before. Pretty soon, the tears slowed down, but they were still coming. I don't know what to do, but I really hope that Lucas and I can get past this.


	3. What Hurts the Most

**AN: ** Hey guys, I just figured I'd let you know that I found a new muse so there will be more chapters up quickly and maybe even another story; either La Bella Vita or We Belong Together. Check out their previews on Parts of Stories, and let me know what you think. Anyway onto this story, I know many of you are asking what Lucas is doing, but I promise you that will be answered in two chapters. Please review…and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3:** ~ "What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away"

I pulled up to Peyton's a mere three hours after I left my house, and I was still a mess. I was still crying and I had my makeup running down my face; some way to greet your best friend, whom you haven't seen in three years. With a sleeping Landon in my arms and Lily sheepishly walking beside me, I walked up to Peyton's door and knocked on it. A zombie Peyton came and opened the door, with Jake protectively standing behind her; both of them not knowing who it would be so late.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"Hi, Aunt Peyton!!!" Lily said and jumped into Peyton's arms; they were both definitely awake right now.

"Hey Lily pants. Wow, you've gotten really big." Peyton said, noticing that I did not want to talk about what happened in front of the kids.

"I know, the last time you saw me I did not have a little brother."

"I see that. And I guess this little guy must be Landon. Brooke, hand him over."

"Mhm," that was all I could muster out of my mouth and Peyton noticed that.

"Brooke, he's adorable."

"Mhm," I said on the verge of tears.

"Jake, why don't you take Lily and Landon and watch TV, while I take Brooke upstairs?"

"Ok, babe."

"Come on Brooke," Peyton said leading me upstairs to their bedroom. Jake and Peyton were totally sleeping before I came, the bed was messy. I wasn't surprised; it was 4 in the morning.

"Peyton we got into this huge fight. It was the worst I have ever seen," I said full on crying like I did in the car.

"What happened, Brooke?"

I retold the night's events to Peyton, describing what I exactly put into the note I wrote Lucas.

_Dear Luke,_

_First off I would like to say how insensitive you really are. Coming home late like this, I would never expect that from you. I thought you were better than that, the man I fell in love with would never do that. I had planned a special night for us, I put the kids to bed early and made you're favorite dinner because I had some news to tell you. I "popped" and I am sure you think that that is not news, but I do. But no, you had to go out again tonight doing Gods knows what and you don't even have the decency to call or even return me calls, telling me where you are. You can't keep doing this Luke, you have a loving family who cares so much about you and needs you. What you did tonight really hurt, especially attempting to through the vase at me and walking out. You know what; Lily heard us and told me that seeing us fighting makes her feel sad and she starts to cry. Hearing that just breaks my heart even more. Our children should not have to hear us like that; we shouldn't even act like that. I'm going up to Peyton's and I'm taking the kids with me. I don't know when I'll be back; I just need time to sort some things out. _

_With all my love, _

_Brooke_

"Come here Brooke," Peyton said, reaching over and embracing me in a hug I much desperately needed.

We stayed like that for a really long time, and before I knew it Peyton had fallen asleep. Being the good friend, I tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and thanked for everything. I then walked downstairs to check on Jake and my kids. I found all three of them sleeping: Jake sleeping on the couch with Landon also sleeping on his lap, and Lily sleeping on the floor. I put blankets on all three of them and admired the picture. I actually took a picture of the three of them with my phone. It was so cute. Jake was going to be a great father some day, I can already tell. Peyton is lucky to be with him.


	4. Just Feel Better

**AN: **Hey guys just wanted to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed the previous chapters. As a treat, I am running a contest to see who could be the first one to guess what is going to happen, let me know some of your predictions. If anyone gets them right, that person will get to name the baby and maybe something else?? I guess you're just going to have to wait and find out. Please review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 4 **~ "And I'd do anything to feel better"

I woke up and it must have been at least 11 because the sun was shining through Peyton and Jake's bedroom window. I slowly got up and took in my surroundings, the events of the previous night coming back into mind. The kids must have been freaking out so I went downstairs to find them, and to my surprise I found a different family that I was not used to, but at the same time looked right. It was Jake and Peyton cooking breakfast for Lily and Landon; even though they were my kids it just looked right.

"Morning, Mommy."

"Morning too you, Lily pants. Did you have fun last night with Uncle Jake?"

"Mhm, it was so much fun."

"That's good. And how are you this morning little man?"

"Dada!"

"No Landon, I'm Mama. Can you say Mama?"

"Dada!"

"I guess we have to work on that. Thank you guys so much for letting us stay here." I said redirecting my focus from Landon to Jake and Peyton.

"No problem Brooke, that's what friends are for."

"Well thank you."

"Anytime."

"Ok, I'm going to go to the car and get the bags, you guys keep eating I'm not very hungry."

"Fine, Brooke. But you're eating when you get back, its not healthy for that baby who I am totally jealous of."

"I know you are, so you like the bump?" I asked, holding my stomach and lifting up the track jacket that I had on, which happened to be the same one from the night before.

"Of course, it's cute and I want one."

"Haha, I thought so, but Peyton you really don't, I'll explain when I get back" I said walking outside

"Hey, babe can I talk to you for a minute in our room?" Jake asked Peyton as soon as I left.

"Sure, Lily watch your brother, we'll be back soon."

"Ok, Aunt Peyton."

"What's up?" Peyton asked, getting nervous.

"I called Luke."

"YOU DID WHAT??!!!"

"I called Luke, and he said he's coming up here."

"Jake, how could you do that? Brooke is a mess. You saw her this morning, she's not even eating, when that happens something serious is bothering her. This would destroy her and the baby."

"Ok, I understand you but they need to work this out, for the kids' sake."

"I know, but you should have just let them do it on their own. When's he going to be up here?"

"In about twenty minutes, ok, I screwed up. Should we tell Brooke?"

"Of course, but you tell her you called him."

"Fine, can I let you on a little secret?" Jake asked.

"Mhm."

"This morning and even last night, I was pretending that Lily and Landon were ours and it honestly felt really good."

"I know, I've been doing the same thing. I guess this made me realize that I want children even more."

"Me too."

"Come on; let's get back to Lily and Landon." Peyton said, disappointed because she was hoping for a different answer.

"Ok."

"Aunt Peyton?" Lily immediately asked as soon as Peyton walked back into the room.

"Yes Lily pants?"

"Is Mommy and Daddy gonna be ok?"

"Of course they are sweetie, and they love you, Landon, and the new baby no matter what."

"Ok. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always."

"I think the new baby is going to be a girl."

"I think so too."

While this was going on, I was sitting in my car listening to the voice mall Lucas left me, over and over again.

"_Brooke, I am so sorry for the way things went down last night. That was no way for me to act and my actions are inexcusable. I'm going to come up there and tell you all of this and more in person. I love you Brooke, with all of my heart. Lucas."_

My heart was being torn into million of pieces. Part of me wanted to forgive him because I love him so much; part of me wanted to forgive him for the kids' sake; and part of me did not want to forgive him because he broke my heart. How he knew where I was really didn't surprise me because it means that he read the note I left him, but what did surprise me was feeling that I could not wait for him to come up here so I could tell him everything on my chest. He better be here soon.


	5. Halo

**AN: **Hey guys, here it is… the confrontation between Lucas and Brooke. I'm really not satisfied with the whole thing myself, but I figured that I'd post what I have out there, take in your suggestions then change it. That change will not be posted until at least Tuesday or Wednesday. If you are wondering why, check out my other story _And I'll Swim the Ocean for You_. It explains it there. And as always, please review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5**: "I always said that I would make mistakes, I'm only human, and that's my saving grace. I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded."

I walked back into the house, not really sure what to do. I could have told the kids that Lucas was coming up, but I decided not to. I needed to figure out my course of action first. So I sat down at the island in the kitchen, and I in fact did eat but very slowly because my mind was traveling 100 miles per hour. Just when I thought I made up my mind on how to handle this whole thing, Peyton interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Brooke, can I talked to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said in a content mood because I was satisfied with my decision about Lucas. "What's up?" I asked after we reached her bedroom.

"Jake and I had a nice little talk while you were getting your things from the car and we discussed about having our own kids."

"Wow, Peyton that's really good. You guys seem perfect for each other."

"Thanks, and I was going to tell him that…."

"DADDY!!!!!" Lily screams interrupted Peyton, and caused me to tense up because Lucas had finally arrived.

"Go talk to him." Peyton said, noticing I tensed up.

"Thanks Peyt; we'll finish this conversation later, I promise." I said, giving Peyton a hug.

"Ok, now go. Good luck"

"Thanks."

I walked downstairs with the same nervous feeling I had the previous night, and again I put my hand protectively over my little bump. I did decide not to talk to Lucas in front of Lily and Landon, Lucas totally agreed with me; so we decided to take a walk around the local park that was extremely close to Peyton and Jake's house.

"Luke, I really don't know where to start with you. I love you but…"

"Brooke, please let me explain." I nodded and he went on. "I realize now that, well I actually realized this last night after I got home and you weren't there, but anyways, that I can not live without you or the kids. You guys are my life. I guess the past week or two I've been feeling different. Feeling that I am 26 years old and already have almost three kids and normally this is when families just start having kids. So after work I started going to the local bar and trying to drink my sorrows away. I avoided going home because seeing you and the kids would stress me out and therefore make me angry. But after a measly ten hours apart from you and the kids made me realize that I was being a total jerk and that in fact I do need my family. You guys keep me sane, I might not say it enough but I don't know what I would do without you, Lily, Landon, and this little guy." Lucas said putting his hand on the baby bump, which surprisingly caused me to calm down a little bit. "I love you Brooke with all of my heart, you are my Pretty Girl, my Cheery, and I am so sorry for acting like this. I can't believe that I attempted to throw a vase at you; I would never have done that if I was sober, but that is no excuse. I was so scared when I came home and saw the broken pieces on the floor, I thought I hurt you and that even broke my heart more. I know that we shouldn't fight in front of the kids, and that is my fault I shouldn't have come home drunk. But I promise you that I am going to change and be a better father and husband that is, only if you take me back."

"Lucas Scott, I swear every time you give me one of these pieces my heart melts and I fall more and more in love with you every single time. Of course I will take you back."

As soon as I said that we leaned towards one another for a kiss. This kiss was so magical and yet romantic at the same time. Every word that I told Lucas was true, and I knew that we were going to change because we loved each other so much that nothing could come in between us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Lily pants, I have a question for you?" Peyton asked, cuddling up with Lily on the couch.

"Sure Aunt Peyton."

"Do you remember what you said before about the baby in Mommy's tummy?"

"How I think it will be a girl?"

"Mhm, now if Mommy and Daddy gave you the chance of naming the baby, what would you name it?" Peyton asked, having an ulterior motive.

"I guess, Ella."

"And if it was a boy, then what?"

"I guess, Jayden."

"Those sound like great names."

"Thanks, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Now go play."

"Ok."


	6. If Everyone Cared

**AN:** I am so sorry guys that it took me this long to update, I started school and a new job so life has been hectic, but that will not happen again. Look for the next chapter to be up by this weekend, I promise. Hope you like this chapter, and as always I don't own anything and please review!!! ~ Alex

**Chapter 6** ~ "From underneath the trees, we watch the sky; confusing stars for satellites. I never dreamed that you'd be mine, But here we are, we're here tonight."

The past 24 hours were actually okay. Lucas was staying true to his word and enjoying himself with everyone. Peyton and I never finished our conversation; we both just haven't had the time. For some odd reason, Lily was feeling homesick and was begging to go home today, whereas we planned to go home in two or three days. Lily never gets homesick, so I was becoming very nervous because of this strange behavior; she was having a great time with everyone. None of this makes sense. Lucas being the great husband and father, volunteered to take her home while Landon and I stay here and enjoy ourselves. So that's what happened, Lucas and Lily left about an hour ago and I gave them specific instructions to call me the minute they get home. Now I sit and worry, play the waiting game, and as an effort to calm my mind I played with Landon in the living room.

"Hey Peyton, come here." I shouted because she was in the kitchen doing something and I figured that we should finish our conversation.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting next to me and playing with Landon too.

"Let's finished that conversation we were having, I did promise it."

"Ok. So Jake and I were talking about having kids of our own, but the conversation kind of died."

"What do you mean the conversation died?"

"He said that he's been pretending that Landon and Lily were ours, and I said…"

"NO!!! Landon, the TV remote does not go in your mouth. Sorry, he's been teething and decided that everything goes in his mouth."

"It's ok. As I was saying… I agreed with Jake and what he said because I was doing the same thing. And I was going to tell him something, but he just dropped the conversation."

"Aw, Peyt. I'm so sorry. Lucas has done that with me many times, especially when I'm trying to surprise him with something, like when…"

FLASHBACK

"Hey Luke, what do you think about having kids?" I asked him while we were lying in bed.

"What do you mean Brooke? We already have Lily."

"I know, I mean more kids."

"I don't know I guess I want more."

"I want more too."

"That's good, good night Brooke."

"Night, Lucas." I said, disappointed.

END OF FLASHBACK

I went on to tell Peyton the story of when I tried to tell Lucas about being pregnant again, this time with Landon.

"The only thing I could tell you to do is to just try and bringing up the conversation again. That's what did with Lucas."

"Thanks Brooke. I really wanted to have that conversation with him, but he just didn't seem interested."

"It's ok Peyton; you will have that conversation eventually. And I think you will be a great mom some day."

"Well not someday, but in a bout 9 months."

"Wait… what?"

"I'll be a mom in about nine months."

"No way."

"Yes, way."

"OMG!!!! Congratulations…. Does Jake know?" I asked giving here the best hug I could while Landon was in my lap.

"No, I'm afraid to tell him. Especially since we're not even married yet; I think he's going to freak out and just get up and leave."

"But Peyton, he won't he loves you. And don't worry, the same thing happened with me and Lucas, and look at us now two kids and one on the way." I said, patting my bump and kissing Landon on top of his head.

"I know Brooke, but you were just thinking the other night that maybe you made a mistake in marrying him."

"True, but I do love him. I wouldn't have Lily, Landon, or even this one." I said smiling and putting my hand on my baby bump. "They are my life; I don't know what I would do without either of them. I know you're scared Peyton, but I'm right here and I've been through this before. I'll help you whenever you need it, no matter what."

"Thanks Brooke, it really means a lot."

"Anytime, you know that. So when did you find out?"

"Right after I called you the other night."

"That's great. Here start practicing." I said, laughing and handing her Landon.

"Oh, thanks." She said, laughing too.

Without even realizing it, a lot of time past while Peyton and I were sitting there; especially not realizing the pouring rain that started. With not hearing from Lucas in an hour, I decided to call him, but all I got was his voice mail. I was kind of glad that I got it, because it means that he's not talking while driving with Lily in the car. On the other hand that was making me nervous because they should have been home right now and answered the phone, and even if they weren't home, he should have answered it knowing it was me.

"Hey Brooke?" Jake asked, pulling me away from calling Lucas for the millionth time.

"Yea?"

"There's someone on the phone for you." Jake said in a strange tone, but I did not even pick up on it.

"Ok." I said putting my phone down and walking into the kitchen "Hello?"

"Yes, is this a Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Nurse Grey from Valley Hospital. There has been an accident….."


	7. Ave Mary A

**AN: **Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you guys like this chapter, and not hate me for the ending I put on it. I really like this chapter, and the next one. The contest is still on… who ever can predict the next event will get a prize that I already have picked out in my head. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and readers, you guys are my inspiration. Onto this chapter, please review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7** ~ "Broken hearts all around the spot, I can't help thinkin' that we lost the plot"

_Previously…_

"_Yes, is this a Mrs. Scott?"_

"_Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"_

"_This is Nurse Grey from Valley Hospital. There has been an accident….."_

"What do you mean an accident?" I asked trying to be calm, but it really wasn't working.

"Your husband and daughter have been involved in a car accident."

"H-How serious was the accident?"

"I am sorry, but I can not give you that information."

"Why not? I deserver the right to know, they are my family."

"Good, for you but I can't give you that information. I am not authorized to." And with that I hung up on the woman.

"Brooke, what's going on? Who were you screaming at?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Some stupid b***h who wasn't giving me any information about the accident," I said fuming, picking up Landon, and grabbing his diaper bag.

"What accident are you talking about?"

"Lucas and Lily. I'm heading down to Valley Hospital."

"Not by yourself you're not, leave Landon here with Jake. I'm coming with you; you are in no condition to drive."

"Fine; let's go."

"Ok, here's the keys…start the car and I'll be out there in a minute, I have to get my purse." Peyton said, filing Jake in while she went upstairs.

"But babe, I can't watch Landon, I don't know how to change a diaper." Jake complained, similar to how Lily would complain.

"Learn it's not that hard. Plus you're going to have a kid of your own soon, so why not practice now?" Peyton said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that I have to hurry up because Brooke is upset, angry, and confused, and she really wants to leave." And almost on queue I honked the horn "See?"

"Yea, just keep me updated ok? And I'll try to change a diaper."

"Ok I will, I'll text you. Don't worry about it, you will do great."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." Peyton said, finishing it off with a kiss.

And with that, we were on our way to the hospital. I had so many thoughts on my mind I thought I was going to go crazy. Thank God, Peyton was with me; she was right, I wouldn't be able to drive, let alone handle myself in a respectable manner and handle an infant.

"Peyton, what if something happened to the both of them? I couldn't be able to handle that. What if Lucas is dead? I can't raise three kids all by myself." I rambled on as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Ok, Brooke you know I love you and care about you, but you need to calm down; it's not healthy for the baby. And I'm sure Lucas is fine, no one is dead." Peyton replied, trying to calm me down as we walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me, I was called in regards to an accident involving Lucas and Lily Scott."

"Oh, yes they are in room 219."

"And how would I get there?"

"Up the elevator, as soon as you get out make a right, and it will be your 6th door down on your right."

"Thank you so much." I said, finally satisfied that I was getting some form of an answer from someone at this hospital.

As soon as we stepped out of the elevator and made that turn, I saw Lucas standing there in the hallway all disheveled with cuts and bruises on his body. It was at that moment that I really didn't know how to feel: glad that he was ok, nervous because I didn't see Lily, or angry and upset because my husband and baby girl was in an accident. To calm my fears, I walked quickly over to Lucas to finally get some answers.

"Luke!!!!" I said, hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go. "What happened? Where's Lily?"

"Brooke there was an accident, and I'm so sorry…" It was there I started to cry because I thought I lost my little girl. "...it was my fault. It started to rain really hard, and the wind started to kick up. I guess I was going too fast, so I started to swerve. I tried to control the car and not hit the car next to me, which in turn caused me to hit the railing on the side of the road. This caused the car to flip."

"Where's Lily?" I asked again, trying to suppress my anger towards Lucas.

"She's fine. She has a slight concussion and they took her for a CAT scan just to make sure there is no serious damage. She has to spend the night, regardless of what they find, just for observations." I lost it, right then and there.

"How could you Lucas? You should have pulled over if you saw that the roads where getting bad. You could have gotten her killed, our little girl. Then how would you feel? Or you could have gotten yourself killed. Then what? I can't live without you. The past hour, I've been wondering why weren't you answering your phone, then when I got this phone call, I thought the worst happened." And with that everything went black.


	8. Note from the Author

Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've just been busy with school, work, and drama going on in my life. I know that is no excuse, but I figured that I should be honest with you. I hate updating with such a large span between the two. So if you can forgive me, I will be updating two chapters sometime in the next couple of days. I promise that. Please don't be angry with me and take it out on my stories and stop reading them, they have nothing to do with this. Finally because of all the drama in my life, I have been inspired many times to write many new chapters and stories. But no new stories till I finish the current two stories that are still in progress.


	9. Everything You Want

**AN: **Sorry, I have updated in a while. Life's just been really hectic and I know that's no excuse but I rather be honest with you guys. The second chapter I promised will be up in a couple of days so be on the look out. Thank you to all my readers and especially to those who have reviewed, I appreciate everything. Onto the story… as always I don't own anything and please please please review.

**Chapter 8** ~ "But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind. It's only what you're asking for. And you'll be just fine, with all of your time. It's only what you're waiting for"

**(Lucas's POV)**

Today is officially becoming the worst day of my life; Lily and I got into a car accident and top it all off, Brooke just collapsed. She's 4 and a half months pregnant. They took her away from me, and I don't know what is going on. I don't know what I would do if she lost the baby, it would be all my fault; Brooke would be a mess and it's all my fault. What are we going to tell Lily and Landon? It seemed like just yesterday that Brooke was telling the kids and me about the baby.

FLASHBACK

"DADDDY!!!!" a four year old Lily screamed, which was accompanied by the screams of an 11th month old baby.

"Brooke, go get the kids. I'm going back to bed." I mumbled, while rolling over.

"I don't think so, I'll go get Landon, you go get Lily, and she's calling for you." Brooke said laughing because she knew that I was never a morning person.

"Fine, I guess I'm going but that does not allow you to go back to sleep."

"Deal."

"Merry Christmas, my Pretty Girl."

"Merry Christmas, Broody." And with that we shared a passionate but quick kiss before going there separate ways.

"Hey there Landon, no more tears. Mommy's here." As soon as Brooke lifted the baby out of the crib and he felt her skin against his, he immediately calmed down and he and Brooke went downstairs to meet up with Lily and myself.

"Morning, Lily." Brooke said with a smile on her face probably because Lily was also smiling.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!"

"Merry Christmas and look at all of the gifts Santa brought you, I guess you've been a good girl this year."

"I've been a very good girl and I've been helping out with Landon." See this was Landon's first Christmas and since he arrived almost a year ago Lily has been such a big help to me and Brooke.

"I know you have."

The day went on and when it came time for the kids to go and take their naps before we went to my mom's house for dinner, Brooke and I decided to exchange gifts, as much as Brooke didn't really want to.

"But Luke, we don't need to get each other anything and I don't want anything."

"You say that now, but really I didn't mind getting this for you. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you. So, Merry Christmas Brooke," I said, handing hear a Tiffany's box that contained a charm bracelet: one charm for our first Christmas together, one charm for our anniversary, one charm for the day Lily was born, and finally one charm for the day Landon was born.

"Luke, I love it. But I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't get anything for you."

"That doesn't matter Brooke, all that matters is that I love you and you love me.

"It wouldn't be right. I'll get you a belated Christmas gift."

"No Brooke its fine." I love my wife, but sometimes she is so stubborn

"Well I do kind of have one gift for you."

"Oh, yea. What's that?" I said getting excited

"I'm pregnant." Brooke mumbled, not sure of my response.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Mhm."

"That's great Brooke." As soon as I said that she sighed a breath of relief, I'm sure she was worried about my reaction to it. "When are you due?"

END OF FLASHBACK

But now all that might change, and it is truly my fault. But then all of a sudden there was a voice that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Luke, come see Lily, she's back in her room."

"But Peyton I can't leave her here, what if she wakes up?"

"I'll be here and I'll come and get you in a heart beat."

"But Peyton…"

"Luke, quit being so stubborn and just go see your daughter." Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke your awake!!" Both Peyton and I said at the same time. "I'll go get the doctor and give you two some time to talk." Peyton said and bowed herself out.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Pretty Girl."

"Don't you damn Pretty Girl me, right now Lucas."

"Brooke calm down, this can't be helping the baby. And I'm sorry; I know this all my fault. And I know that I've been saying that a lot lately, but it is true. Everything is my fault: if we didn't fight this weekend, you wouldn't have come up here to Peyton's, which in turn means that I wouldn't have gotten into the accident with Lily. I'm so sorry Brooke, I understand if you don't forgive me right away, I know was wrong and I understand where you're coming from."

Everything I just was true, I was speaking straight from my heart. I was actually kind of anxious to hear Brooke's response, but there was a knock at the door. It was the doctor and Peyton. Peyton told us that she would give us some privacy with the doctor and go get Lily to bring her down here to see us.

"Well, it looks like passing out was caused by too much stress and you were severely dehydrated. Now let us look at the baby to make sure that it is ok." Here it is the moment of truth, and I can honestly say that I was shaking because I was so nervous. "It looks like both babies are ok." Brooke and I just looked at each other with a puzzled look written all over our faces.


	10. You'll Be in My Heart

**AN: **Ok guys, here's the next chapter. This chapter is one of my favorites from the story. I would like to dedicate it to my best friend. It took so long to update because I wanted her to read it first before I published it since it was based on a conversation we have had. I love her to death, and she also loved the chapter. So here it is… and as always please review, I don't own anything, and thank you all to have read and reviewed the previous chapters.

**Chapter 9** ~ "When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you got to hold on"

Five months have past since the accident. I immediately forgave Lucas for everything upon hearing that we were having twins. I couldn't be happier at that moment, despite whatever else was going on. Lily ended up being fine, myself on the other hand was not so lucky. Since I was having twins and passed out due to malnutrition, I was put on bed rest. It's not that bad, I still had time to play with the kids and that's all that matters. Peyton told Jake about the baby and they couldn't be happier. They were going to get married, well that changed. Peyton's mom happened to die about two weeks before the wedding date. Peyton was crushed; they decided to call off the wedding. Being the good friend I am, I wanted to immediately see her and console her, but the doctor sternly told me that I would be putting the babies' life into danger if I go. I felt so bad; I wanted to ignore what the doctor said and go see my best friend, she needed me. When I told Peyton, she sounded crushed but she told me not to worry about it and keep her niece and nephew safe. Yea, that's right I 'm having one boy and one girl. Peyton called me up everyday to check on me and the kids; it was a good way for me to also check up on her and see how she was doing.

"Hey P. Sawyer. How are you?"

"I'm getting by. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, a little sore and uncomfortable. But hey that's what I get for having twins."

"Ha-ha, well they better not come out until I get there." Peyton was coming down in two weeks to be here for the birth and help out with Lily and Landon.

"I don't know; they like to kick up a storm. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok; the doctor says I'm fine."

"That's great Peyt. You better be taking care of my niece or nephew."

"Trust me, Brooke. I am. Jake keeps buying basketball stuff and plans on the baby being a basketball star."

"Hahahahaha, Luke did the same thing with Lily and especially with Landon when we found out. You sure you don't wanna find out the sex? It is so much easier."

"Yea, we decided we wanted to be surprised."

"Ok well, if it ends up being a girl who doesn't like basketball then I'll bring Lily and Landon up to play with the basketball stuff, they love it as much as Lucas and Jake do."

"Ha-ha, how are the munchkins?"

"They're good. Lily's excited to see the babies and start school; she's watching TV now. Landon is starting to speak a little bit more, it's so cute. And of course they miss their Aunt and Uncle."

"Awww… I miss them too, and I'm sure Jake does too."

"Hold on…" "Lily, do you want to talk to Aunt Peyton?"

"YES!!!!!!" the four year old screamed.

"Ok bring Landon with you so I can change his diaper, I'm in the kitchen. And what did I tell you about screaming?"

"Not to. I sorries."

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

"I won't. Hi Aunt Peyton!"

"Lily pad! How are you? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I'm good, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thanks, Lily. Well I'm coming down in two weeks and how about we spend the whole day together?"

"That would be great. Ok, here's Mommy."

"Ok, Lily pad. I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too."

"Hey Peyt."

"Did you tell Lily to say that?"

"Umm… say what? I went into Landon's room to change his diaper."

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Ok, but I know what you're talking about and no I didn't tell her to say it."

"Ok, that girl is wise beyond her years. You and Luke should be proud."

"Thanks, Peyton. I'm sure yours will be exactly like her or better because she/he has great parents."

"I wish."

"Hey, don't say that. I know it will happen. And Peyton I am so sorry about no coming up. You know I would have been there in a heartbeat if I could."

"I know and I thank you for that. Just keep those babies in there till I come."

"Ok, I will. I've got to go; Landon's crying his eyes out."

"Okay, go take care of him. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yup, call me if you need anything, no matter what."

"Brooke, don't worry I'll be fine. Now go take care of your son."

"Fine… love you."

"Love you too."

And with that I hung up the phone and went to calm Landon down. The talks Peyton and I have always cheer me up and I think they do the same for her. We're best friends who are there for each other no matter what the distance is between us is. That is the best example of a true friend, I'm glad we have each other.


	11. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**AN: **Hello again, this author's note is going to be short. Here is chapter 10, with lots of Brucas for all you lovers out there. I know that there was no Brucas in the last chapter so this makes up for it. Onto the chapter, thanks again to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter; as always please review and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 10** ~ "I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

In one week is my due date and in five days, Peyton's coming. She better hurry up and get down here because I want these two to come out, I am so uncomfortable these days. I can't sleep, they don't stop moving. But I guess I should be glad because not many mothers of twins don't make it this far in their pregnancy. Again, I couldn't sleep because my back was killing me. Lucky for me, its 5 AM, great nothing to do. At least Landon will be up in a little bit. Lucas was up now and in the shower getting ready to leave for work, normally I'm still sleeping when he leaves. He goes to work early to work on his book and comes home early in the afternoon. I guess that's good. Lily, ha, she's like Lucas. She loves sleeping; unless it's Christmas morning. Then she's up as early as I am right now.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up so early?" Lucas asked, putting his hand on my back and starting rubbing small circles there.

"Can't sleep." I replied, touching my stomach and Lucas understood how I was feeling, to a point of course.

"Why don't I stay home today and watch the kids while you go lie down and try to get some sleep?"

"No, don't worry I'll be fine. You need to go to work and work on the book because once these two come, you won't have time."

"Don't say that because it doesn't matter. And I do worry about you. You are my wife and I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since I've first laid eyes on you. So don't you ever think for a second that I should not worry about you."

"God, Luke. Just shut up and kiss me." Oh, he kissed me so passionately; I love it when he did that. Who would have thought that after almost a decade together that there would be this much passion still in our relationship. Every time we kissed, I was always on my tippy-toes because of the height difference, and I felt like a princess. We would have kept going, but Landon was whimpering. I started walking over to the stairs to get him, before Lucas stopped me.

"I'll get him, you sit down and relax. Don't forget you're supposed to be on bed rest."

"I don't forget, trust me. But Luke, you have to get ready for work."

"Yea, so he'll get ready with me. I wanna spend some alone time with him anyway. I feel like I haven't."

"Fine, but you have and he loves you, trust me on that."

"Ok, I trust you with this defective heart."

Ah, I love you Lucas Eugene Scott."

"And I love you too Brooke Penelope Scott." With that Lucas kissed me ever so gently on the lips, but it was still full of so much passion.

Lucas ran upstairs because Landon's screams were getting louder and he didn't want them to wake Lily, which would then make her crabby and grouchy. He didn't want me to deal with that. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on to try and relax, but that was very hard to do. Nothing was on TV this morning, 100 channels and nothing that held my attention; go figure. So I decided to start making Landon and Lily breakfast. I have offered to make some for Lucas, but he always says no and eats at the office. After some time, I noticed how Lucas and Landon haven't come downstairs. So I walked upstairs to try and find them. I checked on Lily and she was still sound asleep. I walked into my bedroom and saw the cutest scene. Landon sitting on the messy bed and is fascinated by Lucas getting ready. It melted my heart. I wanted to stay hidden and just watch the scene unfold, but Landon spotted me and started screaming for me.

"That was one the cutest things I've ever seen. Good morning, my baby boy."

"Mama." Landon said as I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Yea, and who's that?" I asked pointing towards Luke.

"DADDY!!!!" Landon said, getting excited all over again.

"I know and he better hurry up or otherwise he's going to be late for work."

"What Brooke, do you want to get rid of me?" Lucas said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mhm. You need to make money so I can spend it!"

"Of course Brooke, I'm on my way." he said, walking out the door.

"Wait come back here." I said putting Landon back on the bed and walked quickly to the door frame.

"What?"

"You forgot this." I said and gave him such a passionate kiss that I thought if Landon wasn't on the bed, we would have made love.

"Uh…wow." Lucas said, after coming up for air.

"Yea."

"How could I have forgotten about that?"

"I don't know."

"That was amazing Pretty Girl, but I really have to go."

"Ok, love you and have a good day at work."

"I love you too, more than you will know. Bye Landon."

"Da."

"I will have my cell on Brooke; call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry Luke; the 5 of us will be fine."

As soon as the words left my mouth it hit me, the five of us. I can't believe how big the family already is and we still have two more on the way. Wow… I can't wait for these two to come out into this loving and caring family. It will make us ever more perfect.


	12. God Bless the Broken Road

**AN: **Hey guys, here the next chapter, sorry it took long to update, it's a long chapter, one of the longest I've ever written. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Please read and review this one…. I don't own anything

**Chapter 11** ~ "God bless the broken road that led me straight to you."

It's been such a long day, not only was I up very early, but something got into Landon and Lily and it made then wild today. All they did was play and play, more then normal of course. I wouldn't mind it but today I just wasn't in the mood for it. And Lucas had to work late today, something that wasn't normal and it made this day more outta-wack.

"Hey Mommy?" Lily asked, running over to where I was sitting in the living room.

"Yea."

"When's Daddy gonna be home?"

"I don't know sweetie, hopefully soon."

"Can I stay up till he gets home?"

"I guess so. Now why don't you go play?"

"Come play with me?"

"Mhm. Hey Lils, can I ask you a question?" All Lily had to do was look at me with those baby blue eyes that she got from Lucas and I already knew that the answer is yes. "Are you okay with being a big sister again?"

"I'm so excited, Mommy. Why you ask?"

"I was just wondering… and how about you little man?" Landon went into a fit of giggles as soon as I picked him up and kissed him all over his body. Pretty soon Lily joined in and we were all laughing and having a good time. That was until I was out of breath; carrying two kids and playing with two toddlers really takes a lot out of you. So I just sat back and watched the two of them play. They were so cute and loving with each other. It was then that the babies starting kicking real hard; it was no big deal, but I thought the kids may like it.

"Lily, do you want to feel something cool?'

"Duh!"

"Well then come over silly girl."

"Ok..."

"Now give me your hand." I grabbed her hand and put it on my stomach.

"WOW!!!! That is so cool."

"Yea, you know what that is?"

"Mhm… baby brother and sister."

"Yup, Landon come here so you can feel." I did the same thing with Landon's hand but I got a different response. "Sshhh… Landon, its ok, its ok; Mommy's right here." While I was attempting to soothe Landon, Lucas walked in.

"Daddy's home!!!!!!!" Lily screamed

"Yea, he is pumpkin and he's so sorry for coming home late." The latter part of that statement was partially directed towards me.

"It's ok, Daddy I forgive you." Lily said which I accompanied with an agreeing smile, letting him know that I too forgive him.

"Good, and what's the matter little man?" Lucas asked taking Landon out of my arms and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Momma!!" he said and pointed to me, and Lucas gave me the look.

"The babies were kicking and he felt it and got freaked out."

"Oh… Its ok, Landon; Daddy's here."

"Yea and I think someone's a little cranky since it's past everyone's bed time."

"No. I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna spend time with Daddy."

"Lily, don't do this now." I said, starting to get annoyed. I just wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Hey, how about while I put Landon to bed, you go get ready and we'll lay down in your bed and we'll watch a movie?" Lucas asked, since we both knew that she would be out as soon as the movie started.

"Ok."

"Now go…"

"Ok, goodnight Mommy."

"Night sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too." With that she ran up the stairs; it was just me and Lucas, Landon was satisfied with playing on the floor.

"Luke, you don't need to put both of them to bed. I'll take Landon; you worked all day, longer than you normally do."

"Hey, listen to me," he said pulling me towards him, "I'm not tired and besides I wanna give you a little break, since you haven't been sleeping a whole hell of a lot."

"Luke, I'm fine." I said, which my luck I let out a big yawn as soon as those word's left my mouth.

"Yea, okay you are." Lucas said chuckling and picking up Landon. "Say goodnight to Mommy."

"Nigh Momma luv you."

"Love you too, sweet dreams my boy."

With Lucas putting the kids to bed, it freed me up some what, but I still felt bad for making him do that as soon as he got home. I started to attempt to clean up the mess downstairs, but halfway through I decided not to cuz it would only get messy tomorrow. So I did all the dishes and then decided to head upstairs. I checked on Landon and he was fast asleep; I heard "The Hannah Montana" movie on so that means that at least Luke get her to bed. I started to walk towards the bedroom, but stopped in front of the twins' room and got lost in thought. I can't believe that within two weeks these two will be here, we started painting and getting ready for them as soon as I was released from the hospital and came home from Peyton's, five months ago. Peyton decided to surprise us and paint the rooms while we weren't home. There was Winnie the Pooh characters all over the room. Over one crib was a Princess crown and all other girlie things, much to both Lucas's and Peyton's disapproval, but I wanted it and love it. And over the other crib was basketballs and hoops, Lucas loved that part.

"Luke, you scared me." I said as he put his hands around me, landing protectively over my stomach.

"Yea, but you love it."

"No, I love you."

"True… What you thinking about Pretty Girl?"

"Us, the kids, these two, the family as a whole, Peyton and Jake." I said relaxing a little, and fitting myself into Lucas's body.

"Oh really, what about these two?"

"How much their gonna be loved; if Landon and Lily will be jealous."

"They are gonna be loved as much as everyone else in the house. And Lily and Landon won't be jealous. So you don't need to worry."

"I know… you happy Luke? With your job, me, the kids, becoming a father again."

"More than you know." Lucas said, and that was the answer I was dieing to hear.

"Yea, how about now?" I asked, after I gave him a kiss.

"I'm ecstatic."

"Good, I'm glad… me too." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lucas said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards our bedroom.

"But Luke, you know that if we go to bed now that we'll both be up so early." I whispered, not wanting to wake the kids.

"Actually, you'll already be up that early anyway."

"Ha... You're never touching me again, and you will pay for that comment."

"Who you kidding? You love being pregnant."

"SO not the point right now."

"Fine, I am sorry. How about we just go and put a movie on and just snuggle together?"

"Ok, that sounds great. You pick a movie while I go pee."

"Ok, but no complaining about what I picked."

Lucas and I laid down and just snuggled up close to one another. It felt so right; I honestly can't remember the last time we did that. I was so happy. I propped myself on my elbow and wanted to give Lucas a kiss, but he was already fast asleep. I instead kissed him on the forehead and just watched him sleep; he sleeps so peacefully, and it melts my heart. I laid there until I fell asleep. All in all, it was a good day.


	13. Your Halo

**AN:** Alright guys here's the next chapter. It's short, compared to the last one. I have two announcements. First, and I hate to say this, but Chapter 13 will not be updated until I get at least 5 reviews. I know that's not right and I don't believe in it, but I need some feedback from you guys if you like the chapter or not. Second is that the earliest Chapter 13 will be up will be next weekend because I have a big midterm next week. As always please read and review, and I don't own anything.

**Chapter 12** ~"Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now"

Something wasn't right; I could tell that the moment I got up. My whole body ached and I was having terrible back pains. Neither of those symptoms I had with Lily nor with Landon, so I figured it was normal because I was carrying two instead of one. Knowing Lucas would freak out when I told him this, I just let him sleep. I wasn't worried about anything, yet. I decided to go and jump in the shower, thinking that the hot water will help with the body aches. It didn't help so much, but it felt amazing to shower and not have to hurry up because the kids need me. By the time I got out of my hour long shower and came downstairs, Lucas was already up and almost out the door.

"Morning babe." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, please don't tell me that your up early again because your not feeling well."

"Ok, then I'm not up early because of that reason."

"So now you're lying. I'm not going into work today. You are not staying with the kids all by yourself when you feel like this."

"Luke, I'm fine, okay. Nothing is gonna happen. I promise you that."

"Alright, but I'm still not going to work."

"Yes, you are."

"No, Brooke I'm staying here."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you're going to work and that's final." I said, almost screaming and getting angry because of his stubbornness. And Lucas picked up on it and was on his way out. "Luke wait…" I said, after running to his parked car and slamming the door shut so he couldn't get in.

"What?" he asked half concerned and half angry.

"I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry for pseudo-snapping."

"It's ok, and Brooke…"

"Yea?"

"I love you too."

"You melt my heart every time you say that. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, it's true; every time for the past ten years."

"That has to be one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

"Aww… stop. You're gonna make me cry." I said smiling, and trying to hold back tears.

"Ok then, let me go."

"Ok, well have a good day at work then." I said, kissing him

"Call me if you need something; anything what so ever."

"I will, I promise."

I walked back into the house somewhat satisfied with myself and happy with some piece and quiet, even if it was only for a short time. Landon should be up any minute and Lily would be up shortly after that. So I sat down and turned on the TV and almost the minute I sat down, Landon was up. As I was walking up the stairs to get him, a strong contraction came across my mid section. I wasn't too alarmed because it was just one and only one. Landon's face lit me the moment he saw me.

"Hey Buddy. Did you sleep ok?"

"Mh."

"That's good. Come on, let's go downstairs." I said, lifting him up out of the crib and placed him on my hip; something Luke really didn't like me doing. Pretty soon, Lily came down stairs also, not looking so great.

"Hey, Lily… what's the matter?" I asked, as she snuggled up to me while I was sitting at the table eating breakfast and feeding Landon breakfast too because he was making such a mess doing on his own.

"I don't feel good."

"What hurts?" I asked, pulling her close to me because it breaks my heart when anyone of my kids are sick.

"My throat hurts and I got the sniffles."

"Ok, why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some medicine."

"Can you lay with me?"

"Of course, then go in my bed cuz I can't fit into yours." I said, causing Lily to smile.

"Ok, Mommy."

Lily slummed up the stairs and that broke my heart even more. Even though she looks a lot like Lucas, she is 100% me on the inside. She tries to no let anyone see her cry and if she says that she doesn't feel well then she must be had because always puts on a brave face. I finished eating my breakfast and finished cleaning up the mess Landon made. I heated up some soup and put in one of Landon's sippy cups so she doesn't spill. With Landon on one hip and carrying my cup of coffee and the sippy cup, I started walking up the stairs. That was until contraction hit me, and oh boy was that a big one. I was shocked that Landon didn't get scared because I stopped so suddenly. But still I wasn't nervous because the first one was almost an hour ago. I put Landon on the floor in my bedroom and got some toys for him from his room. I locked the door so he couldn't leave without me noticing. I laid down next to Lily and turned on the TV, and put on the Disney Channel because "The Suite Life of Zach and Cody" where on and she loves that show almost as much as she loves "Hannah Montana". She was almost sleeping and so was I until, I had another contraction and my cell phone buzzed. I reached for my phone the best I could without waking Lily since she fell asleep on me. Ironically, it was Lucas considering I was just going to call him. Lucas knew that I probably wasn't able to talk on the phone so he just texted me.

"_Hey Pretty Girl, how are you?"_

"_Eh, not so good Broody Boy, can you come home?"_

"_Of course, is everything ok?"_

"_Sort of, don't rush driving, take your time."_

"_Ok, I'm leaving now."_

"_K, love you."_

"_Love you too."_

Half hour later, Lucas was walking through the door. Lily was still asleep, and I took Landon back downstairs to play so he wouldn't wake Lily. We were playing on the floor when Lucas walked in.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" was his first words when he met us in the living room.

"Wow, not even a hello or a kiss to not only me but to your son." I said, smiling.

"Hey," he said kissing me, "and hello you too Landon."

'Da!!!" Landon said, wanting to be picked up.

"Where's Lily?" Luke asked, picking Landon up.

"See that's the problem…. she's not feeling well and I've been having contractions all morning."

"Ok, let's go then." Lucas said, slowly starting to panic. "And we'll drop them off at Kate's on house the way; I'll go and get Lily, you take him."

"Okay… Hey Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Call Peyton and tell her to get down here."

"Mhm."


	14. Dreaming of You

**AN:** Hey guys, this note is going to be short. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, and yes I am still looking for 5 reviews for this chapter. That will happen until I see some constant reviews. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. I don't own anything, and please read and review

**Chapter 13** ~ "Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room, dreaming about you and me."

"Lucas Scott, I swear to god that you are never doing this to me again." I said wincing in pain as another contraction hit

"Babe, you are doing so great. I'm so proud of you." Luke said taking my hand and kissing my forehead. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, you've been at this for 6 hours and you were up early these past couple of mornings."

"Ha… You try sleeping when you have this pain going through your whole body."

"Well then take something, Brooke you look so tired. Come on try it."

"Fine, just don't leave my side." I said, giving in early because I knew that Luke would not let the issue rest.

"Never." He said, kissing me on the lips. And pretty soon after that, I was administered the epidural and I fell right asleep. I guess Lucas was right.

* * *

**(Lucas's POV)**

Brooke finally fell asleep and is resting up. I'm not that tired, so there is no point in me getting some sleep. I planned on just sitting there watching her, but I was concerned about where Peyton was; she should have been here by now, and I wanted to check on the kids to make sure they are okay, especially Lily since she wasn't feeling well. Checking with Kate the babysitter, she told me that Lily is sleeping and Landon was playing and watching TV. I told her instructions concerning giving Lily medicine before bedtime, if it gets to be that late. My next phone call was to Peyton.

"Hey, Peyton where are you?"

"OMG Luke, I am stuck in such bad traffic and I was in a conference with these big music guys when Brooke originally called and I couldn't leave. How is she? Let me talk to her." Peyton must have said in one breath.

"Peyton, slow down; Brooke's sleeping. She's fine, the doctor's say that she's almost fully dilated.

"Oh man. I'm at least 2 hours out."

"Alright Peyton I've got to go; Brooke's up." I said hearing Brooke's voice and knowing something was up since she barely got any sleep.

"Ok, go and send her my love and I'll be there soon."

"I will."

"And Luke."

"Yea?"

"Keep me updated."

"Of course." I hug up on Peyton and walked back into Brooke's room; she had a puzzled look her on face and I got nervous.

* * *

**(Brooke's POV)**

"What's going on?" Lucas asked scared.

"The doctor says it's time to push, but Peyton's not here. I wanna wait for her." I said, upset.

"You can't. I just talked to her and she said to go on without her and to make her proud."

"I just don't know."

'Hey." Lucas said sitting down on my bed and took my hand. "Don't second guess yourself. Do it when it's ready, Peyton would have wanted that."

"I know. Let's do this." I said after sighing

"You make me so proud, and I love you so much because of that."

"Just kiss me."

"Always." Well, we didn't get to kiss because the doctor came in and it was time

**(Skipping ahead till after the birth)**

Ten hours of labor later, two babies' cries could be heard throughout the room. One boy who weighted 6lbs, 5 oz and one girl 6 lbs 3 oz; both healthy as can be. Luke was holding the girl and already he was wrapped around her finger; I had the boy and knew that they were both gonna be spoiled rotten.

"Broody, what you thinking about?"

"That I have never been happier and now my family is finally complete."

"Me too."

"And I owe all of that to you." He said leaning in and kissing me.

"Thank you, but it's all not because of me. You're great too."

"Yea, but you gave me these two and the other two. And for that I am always grateful."

"Luke, that is so sweet." I said tearing up, happy tears of course.

"No crying, come on. Brooke, we need to name these tow before I leave because of visiting hours." Luke said because they were over at 8 and it was already 7:30.

Peyton was gong to pick up the kids and stay with them until Luke came home and then she would bring Lily tomorrow, if she was feeling good, while Luke got some sleep with Landon. And if Lily wasn't feeling well, Peyton would either bring Landon tomorrow or just wait until the next day to bring them both.

"Haha, very true." I said smiling, "You have any names in mind?"

"Elijah, Evan, or Logan for him; and for this Princess…Alexis, Isabella, or Emma."

"Ok, I've got it…. Elijah Keith for this little guy and Isabella Peyton, Ella for short."

"I love it. You think Keith would be proud?"

"Beyond belief, he would have loved to meet his grandkids and he would have spoiled them so much, just like we are."

"Easy there Brooke, they're not even two hours old yet."

"So… what's the point?"

"You're too much." He said, smiling.

"Yea, but you love it."

"Oh yes, I do." He said kissing me so passionately; we would have gotten farther if Elijah hadn't started to cry.

"So it starts all over again."

"Let's do it, together."

"As long as you're beside me, I'll be fine." And it was true; I couldn't be happier with Lucas, Lily, Landon, and now Elijah and Isabella. Our family is finally complete. And I love the way that sounds.


	15. Update Alert

Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update this story in almost two months. It's been a rough two months, with family issues and a car accident for me. But that will all change. The next chapter will not be seen until the weekend at least because I plan fixing some chapters, adding in more chapters in between the current ones, and also writing the next chapters. So be on the look out for more and different chapters than you are used to. Until then, have a nice week.


	16. All The Things She Said

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's be hectic and unbelievable, and you have no idea. I have been having family problems and to top it all of I was in a car accident, hence the lack of updates. But that will all change; I'm back and ready to write. The updates to the other chapters as mentioned in the Update Alert are happening, it's taking some time, but they will be up shortly. Anyway, please read and review. And I don't own anything.

**Chapter 14** ~ "All the things she said running through my head"

Lily still wasn't feeling good, so Peyton decided to bring her out two days after the twins were born. Luke was called into an emergency meeting at work, so Peyton was bringing both of them down to see the babies and take us home. I couldn't wait, Lily and Landon are gonna love these two so much. And Peyton's going to adore them, especially Isabella because of her middle name. And I couldn't wait to be home, I miss my own bed and my own shower. Peyton's supposed to be here at 10 to check us out, it is 9:45 and I'm all ready to leave; changed into my clothes and Ella and Elijah are already dressed to go. Ella I had in my hand and Elijah was in his carrier. Pretty soon, I could here the footsteps of Lily and her voice. Oh God, did I miss her voice. I know it's crazy to say but it is so true. And I missed Landon's cute little boy laugh.

"MOMMMY!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed as she ran over to me.

"Hi Lils, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Mommy, I have a surprise for you at home."

"Well if you stop talking Lilypad, the quicker we can take Mommy home." Peyton chimed in, holding a sleeping Landon.

"Hello to you P. Sawyer. I've missed you too." I said, getting up and putting Ella down, and hugging Peyton.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea."

"Ha, yea I kinda do. And look at you Miss Mommy to be. You're getting so big, almost as big as I was. You've been going to your check-ups, right?"

"OMG Brooke, yes I have been and I can't believe you just called me fat. I'm outta here." Peyton screamed, letting her hormones get the best of her.

"Peyton, wait." I said almost running after her, but it was too late she was already gone. I just sat on my bed and let the tears slowly fall, not caring who saw.

"Mommy, what happened? Where's Aunt Peyton?"

"I don't know babe, I just don't know." I said realizing that I was stuck in the hospital with 4 kids under the age of 6. "Do me a favor?"

"O-tay."

"Go get me my phone out of my bag, so I can call Daddy."

"Ok, Mommy." Lily said realizing that I was upset and that she shouldn't mess with me. Thank God, Luke answered his phone.

"Hey Luke it's me, can you come and pick me up… It's a long story… I'll explain later... Okay… Thank you" I said hanging up, sitting there, waiting for him to come pick us up, and trying to keep all the kids occupied without fully showing them my true emotions about the "fight" Peyton and I just had.


	17. Over You

**AN:** I know I'm the worst author ever for not updating, but life has been extremely hectic; between school, work, family problems, and friend problems I haven't had the time to write. But I do have ideas and outline's for all of my stories, so no matter how long it takes me to update between chapters, I will never forget about the stories. So this is my first time writing Jeyton, so give me a chance with it. Thanks to all those that read and reviewed last chapter, as always I don't own anything.

**Chapter 15** ~ "I can't believe you were the one to build me up and tear me down…"

(Jake POV)

As soon as I heard the front door slam, I knew that something wasn't right. Peyton wasn't supposed to be home for another 3 weeks. Naturally I started to get worried, especially when Peyton started to throw her bags all over the place and her keys across the room. So I proceeded with caution because she gets feisty when she's angry and it's been intensified with the pregnancy.

"Hey babe…"

"Hi." Peyton shot back, still fired up.

"What's wrong?" I ask obviously, concerned and attempting to diminish her anger and soothe her fears.

(Peyton POV)

When Jake took me in his arms, my body automatically relaxed; even though I was fighting every once of that. My mind was racing about what Brooke did and what I said. Oh god, the kids saw that. Lily and Landon are gonna be so confused and upset; they shouldn't have seen that. I will admit that that part is my fault, but Brooke is at fault with everything else.

"Hey, look at me…" Jake said cupping my face so sweetly and caring. "Talk to me, I only want to help."

"Brooke and I got into this fight when I went to take her and the babies home."

"Wait, slow down; take them home?"

"Yea, when I got there Lily was sick; she just had a little cold. So I took her and Landon back to their house, they were at the babysitters. Not soon after that Luke came home with such a smile on his face; I swear, I've never seen him that happy before. I asked him how everyone was doing, and he replied that Brooke and both babies are fine and that Brooke would tell me the names. At first I was a little suspicious about that, but it's Brook we are talking about so it left my mind. Luke and I decided that if Lily was feeling better in the morning, that I would take her to go see Brooke. But if she wasn't then I would take her and Landon the next day to bring Brooke and the babies home because Luke had a meeting with his editors about his latest book. The next day came along and Lily still wasn't fully recovered, so I just spent the day with my godchildren while Lucas went to the hospital. And that day was so great. It made me even more excited for this one to come." I said as I put my hand on my stomach, and instinctively Jake put his hand on top of mine. "So I went to the hospital the next day, and Brook was sitting on the bed with the baby girl in her hand, I think. Lily was so happy to see her and be a big sister again; Landon was just kind of out-of-it because he just got up from his nap. Then all of a sudden Brooke started talking about my weight and how I looked like she did. I had it, once those words left her mouth. She was so rude for the entire comment and I can't believe she would do something like that.

"So you left the hospital and came here?"

"Mhm, I yelled at her and then left as fast as I could."

"Awww… babe come here." Jake said, embracing me in a hug. He knew that I was wrong for my actions due to the hormones, but he still comforted me like I did nothing wrong. "It's ok, all that matters is that I love you."

"I know, I just feel so bad for the kids having to see that."

"I know you do and that's why I love you, but its Lucas and Brooke we are talking about, those kids must have been through fights before."

"Yea, I guess you're right." I said forcing a smile because I knew that he was right.

"Why don't you put your feet up and relax, while I cook us some dinner."

"I would love that, thanks baby. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here." Jake said kissing me.


	18. Collide, Part 1

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but here's the first part of the next chapter, the second part will be up later today. Read and Review!!!! =)**

Chapter 16 **(Part 1)** ~ "Even the best fall down sometimes"

The whole car ride home Lucas was silent; I knew he was upset that he had to come take us home, but I didn't think he would get that upset. He should be happy that the whole family is home. We pulled into the driveway and I could tell that he wanted to talk, it was written all over his face. He got out of the car and didn't take any of the kids inside, he only grabbed my clothing bag and the babies bag that the hospital gave us. That left me with four children and thank god they were all sleeping. So I grabbed Lily, then Landon, then finally the twins; making three trips and I was so tired after that. I wish Luke would have helped me; he did unpack the bags, I have to give him that.

I came downstairs after putting the twins down and making sure the other two were still sleeping. Lucas was brooding beyond belief in the kitchen. I knew that this would be the best time to talk since everyone is asleep. I approached him, wrapping my arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"Luke, talk to me. You've been quiet since you picked us up. I thought you'd be happy to have us home."

"I am happy beyond belief, but…" Luke started, turning around and pushing me off, "... this fight you had with Peyton really messed things up. And I guess I shouldn't be mad at you, but I am. You messed everything up."

"SO this is my fault?" I asked, getting angry and tears started forming; I tried to blink them away, but they fell anyway.

"Yes"

"Excuse me for trying to be a concerned friend. If you think that your precious Peyton is so right then go right ahead and be with her, I'm not gonna stop you. You're going to be just like Dan and I know that will bother you so much."

"Every time we fight you think I'm gonna run off to be with Peyton. I told you many times that I made a mistake then and I hate myself for doing it, but it seems like you are pushing me away."

"Pushing you away??!!!! God Lucas, I love you with all my heart; I'm not trying to push you away. I love my life with you; I love the family we have together. You have some nerve for saying that." I said, fully crying now and running up to our bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Brooke, open the door." Lucas pleaded, but he slowly realized that the door was unlocked after sitting there for some time. "We need to finish this conversation," he said, walking in and seeing me curled up on my side of the bed. He attempted to put his on my hip, but I stopped him.

"Don't… Don't you dare put your hands on me when I am mad at you!"

"I'm leaving in 2 weeks for a month." Lucas spat out, knowing it would catch my attention and make me face him.

"If you wanna leave, then why don't you… wait, what did you say?"


	19. Collide, Part 2

**AN: Here is the second part of Chapter 16. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the two reviews last time, reviews are the best. Read and review and I don't own anything =)**

Chapter 16** (Part 2)** ~ "Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide."

"I'm leaving in 2 weeks for a month." Lucas spat out, knowing it would get my attention and force me to face him.

"If you wanna leave then why don't you… wait, what did you say?"

"I'm leaving in 2 weeks for a month long book tour."

"How? When? Why?" I asked, slowly understanding as to why Luke was so upset: he felt bad for leaving alone so soon after the twins were born, what a gentleman. But I was upset too; he never talked it over with me.

"I know… I know that you're upset; just let me explain. Lindsay told me that I needed to go on this book tour and that I can't keep putting if off. So I agreed to go, thinking that Peyton would be here to help. But now that Peyton's not going to here, I'm gonna call Lindsay and tell her that I am not going to go, the family is more important."

"Hey, no you are not. This is your dream, go live it out. I don't wanna hold you back. But you should have talked to me before you decided to go, even if Peyton was here or not."

"Part of me wishes that I would have went the first time she asked, when you were 7 months pregnant. But I didn't then because I didn't want to leave you."

"It's okay… go now. And in one and a half months, we will be sitting in this same spot with the kids. Nothing is going to change. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too, but you we need to talk about what you said…" Lucas started off and I knew where he was taking the conversation, "…Brooke you have to believe me that was a mistake with Peyton; I was stupid and I'll never want to lose you again. You are my world and I love that, but you have to stop brining up Peyton, that was a mistake and you have to understand that. I promise you that. I love you with all my heart, I am so in love with you, you gave me four beautiful kids and for that I am always grateful."

"What else do you like about me?" I asked seductively while cuddling up with him.

"Well… your beautiful face that always puts on a brave face. And…" Lucas wanted to go on, but I had other plans. I started to kiss him and he made my heart race, just like it does whenever he touches me. I started unbuttoning his shirt, intensifying the kiss with each button; I got half way down and then Elijah started to cry. I patted Lucas's stomach and went to get Elijah and bring him in our bed room so he doesn't wake his sister.


	20. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter is an adorable one, Brucas fluff, gotta love it. Anyway, read and review please. And thank you. **

**Chapter 17** ~ "There's no love like your love and no other could give more love. There's nowhere unless you're there"

The last two weeks have been hard; knowing that Lucas is leaving was always in the back of my mind. I tried to be happy, but I just wanted him home. Selfish, I know, but it was how I felt. Lily was a little upset that he was leaving, but she asked Luke if he would get her something at every stop. And being wrapped around her finger, since she was born, Lucas said yes. Lily also wanted to stay up real late tonight, being that it was Luke's last night. So we put the twins and Landon down, allowing Lily to have some "big girl time with Mommy and Daddy" as she liked to call it. We allowed it because Luke was leaving early in the morning before anyone would be up. We watched a movie of her choice, ate popcorn, and stayed up real late… 10:30. Pretty soon, she fell asleep on Luke and we decided to both put her to bed, something we haven't done in a long time. Since it was close to 11, one of the twins would be up for their feeding; I sat on the love seat in our bedroom instead of going to bed.

"Hey Luke… come sit with me." I said, patting my lap and smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." he replied back with a kinky grin on his face, sitting on my lap.

"Ha, but don't think you're gonna get anywhere with that smile of yours. Your son will be for his feeding soon."

"Oh and why is he my son all of a sudden?"

"Because he eats just like you." I said in a matter of fact tone. And as if on cue, Elijah started screaming. I stuck my tongue out at Luke and went to go feed our son. When I was done, I noticed Luke was standing in the door way.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he asked as we went back into our room and the love seat, this time with me on his lap.

"Eh, I've been told that before."

"Hey, look at me…" he said cupping my face with his hands. "I know me going is hard for you physically and emotionally. And you are putting on a brave face for the kids while inside you are upset, I know this. For that, I thank you. You are a great wife and even better mother, don't ever forget that. I love you, more than you now. Now while on this book tour, I may not be able to show it but it is so true Brooke. I love you with all my heart; whenever you get lonely in the upcoming month, I want you to remember this conversation and know that if you look inside my heat, you are always there." Lucas said finishing his speech by placing a kiss on my forehead, then on my lips. It was such a deep and heartfelt speech and kiss. When we broke apart, he picked me up and brought me to our bed, laying down and eventually falling asleep in each others loving arms.


	21. Someday

**AN:** Here is the next chapter and I don't own anything; hope you all enjoy. And thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!!!! =)

**Chapter 18** ~ "How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?"

It had been a long two days since Luke left; it was rainy and nasty outside so the kids were stuck inside. The good thing was that when Luke left, Tree Hill High called and offered him the head coaching job for the boys' basketball team. And that was something he was dieing to get, I liked it because that meant he couldn't go on as many book tours anymore. They said that he would have an assistant, but they wouldn't reveal who just yet. No biggie, that didn't matter to him; he was just happy he got the job.

It was late and I decided to go bed; halfway up the stairs, I heard a knocking on the door. At first, I ignored it, but the person continued. I went back downstairs and looked out the window, to my surprise I saw Peyton's car sitting outside my house. Besides being shocked, I was also angry. Angry that she had the nerve to come to my house in the middle of the night after everything she did. But the banging would just not stop and pretty soon it would wake up all the kids, so I had to open the door.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit coldly.

"Can I please just come in?" she asked with such desperation in her voice, I almost felt bad for her.

"Why should I do that after what you did?"

"Brooke, I am so sorry for that and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was stupid and childish. But I really need my best friend right now." she said on the verge of tears.

"Ok, come on in." I said in a concerned tone, with all my anger gone.

I led her into the living room and grabbed the monitor off the banister where I left it. We sat there in silence for sometime, neither of us sure on where to start.

"Peyt, you know that I'm sorry for what happened and what I said. I was just concerned about your well being. I didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby because I care about you so much. And you know that it is extremely hard for me to apologize and that when I do apologize I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"I know you mean that and I am sorry, but that is not the reason why I am here." Peyton said with tears coming down here face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked in a worried, motherly tone.

"Jake…he...he…cheated on me." she said, crying harder.

"You sure Peyton? I know that boy loves you…"

"I'm sure; I caught him in the act."

"When? How?"

"Today, I went into his office wanting to surprise him because I had an appointment today, so I was surprising him with a picture of the baby. But instead of seeing my fiancé, I saw him going at it with some random girl."

"What did you do?"

"Screamed at him, told him we were done, and ran outta there. And while I was doing all this, every single ultrasound picture I had taken today dropped out of me hands and onto his floor; so I don't have any of them." She finished, with so many tears coming down her face.

"Ssssh, its okay Peyton; come here." I said embracing her. "You and this baby are better off, and you guys are going to stay here for as long as you need too. Now, stop those tears and tell me how your doctor's appointment went today."

"It was… fine… baby's healthy… strong heartbeat." She said through sniffles.

"That's great, did you find out the sex?"

"No, Jake and I decided to wit." She replied back, tearing up again.

"Hey, no tears come on." I said, pulling her back into my open arms and tried to relax her and calm her down, which it did work, and I was almost sure she was almost sleeping. But with a loud cry, sleep went far from our minds. "I've gotta go see what that is about. Luke isn't home." I said, kind of in a sad tone.

"Ummm, ok." Peyton said, very confused.

Going up the stairs, I realized that the cry was coming from the twins' room and I was almost sure it was Elijah crying. But the reason I was unsure of, since I already feed him his nightly feeding.

"Awww… what's the matter baby?" I asked, walking over to his crib. "You just wanted to see Mommy, didn't you?" I said smiling because as soon as I walked up to the crib, he stopped crying. "Ha, come on… let's go meet your Aunt Peyton."

"Peyt?" I asked coming down the stairs and walking into the living room.

"Yea…"

"I would like to introduce you to your newest godson, Elijah Keith Scott."

"Awww, Brooke he's adorable. Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

"So B. Scott…where's Lucas at?" Peyton asked after holding Elijah sometime and being embraced by the baby.

"He's on a month long book tour; he left two days ago." I said, upset and disappointed, yet equally happy for my husband.

"Awww, Brooke… why didn't you tell me? I would have come down to help. I'm sure it's hard with the 4 kids all by yourself."

"I didn't tell you because we weren't talking. And yea, it's hard but I'm getting by." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know you are, you're Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis Scott." I said correcting her and smiling.

Pretty soon, Elijah fell right back to sleep in Peyton's arms. I snapped a quick picture and we were all of to bed; Peyton taking the spare bedroom.


	22. Naturally

**AN: Hey guys, so this chapter and the following one will be the last updates for a month. I am sorry by I have finals to start studying for and all my time and effort need to be put into that. But that means school will be over soon and many more updates will happen. Yay!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I don't own anything. Please read and review, and thanks for reviewing and reading last chapter. =)**

**Chapter 19** ~ "Everything comes naturally when you're with me baby."

Well, this night was interesting. Not only was I shocked to have my best friend back, but shocked to hear what happened between her and Jake. I put Elijah back to bed and checked in on the other kids, who were all still sleeping; Peyton went to sleep in the spare bedroom. But I couldn't sleep, so I decided to text Luke and see if he was free to talk.

_Hey…_

_Hey Pretty Girl, what r u still doing up? Its l8_

_I couldn't sleep; we had a little visitor so my mind is racing. I should ask u the same thing…_

_What u mean u had a visitor? I'm not tired_ (which I knew was a lie because he had a long and busy day)

_Peyton came by bout 1 hr ago. Don't b shockd but Jake cheatd on Peyton, she's gonna stay here 4 a while. And ik u u r tired._

_Wow, I would have never expected that. So what if I'm tired, I wanna talk 2 u =P_

_Ahahaha, I wanna talk 2 u 2 ;)_

_;) How r the kids?_

_They r good, we all miss u like crazy. Especially me, well mayb Lily does more. Lol_

_Awwwwww, she's such a daddy's little girl. & I miss u so much too, but I like these little talks we have. _

_Me 2, I'm gonna go try & sleep. I love u, always…Call 2morow when u can so u can talk 2 the kids._

_I will, & I love u 2, more than u no. good night :)_

_Nite Broody_

_Nite Pretty Girl_

After that I went right to bed with the thought of Lucas on my mind.


	23. Right Here

**Chapter 20** ~ "And when I can't be with you dream me near, keep me in your heart and I'll appear"

The next morning, Lily, Landon, Elijah, and I were in the kitchen making and eating breakfast; Isabella and Peyton were still sleeping. I don't know why, but I woke up really really happy this morning.

"Hey Lils?"

"Yea…"

"I have a surprise for you…"

"I love surprises."

"I know you do, and its up in the guest room… but don't go up there, I'll bring it down." And as soon as I said that, a big grin came across her face.

"Supwise? Landon said with a messy face from breakfast.

"Yes, little man surprise. It came last night while you guys were sleeping. Well, Elijah saw it cuz he was awake."

"Really? Elijah..." Lily said running over to his rocker. "What did you see? You know you can tell your big sister anything." That made me smile even harder; their interaction with each other was the cutest thing.

"Lil, he's not going to remember. Can you watch them real fast while I go get your sister?" I asked, hearing Ella through the monitor.

"Ok Mommy"

"Thank you." I said, kissing the top of her head and taking a quick sip of my coffee.

I got Ella and started to go down the stairs, but I wanted to check on Peyton because it is not normal for her to sleep late. I saw the door was cracked open, so I decided to take a peak inside to make sure she was ok. Low and behold, Peyton was awake and silently crying, while her hand was protectively over her stomach.

"Peyt?" I said, knocking on the door "Can I come in?"

"Mhm." She said whipping her tears away.

"You know you don't have to hide your tears from me."

"I know."

"Well," I said sitting down on her bed, and putting Isabella on my lap. "How about you dry those tears, meet your new god-daughter, and then go downstairs and see the kids who have been missing you like crazy?"

"I would love that, and thank you so much for this, for everything else." She said, tearing up again.

"Hey, you know that I don't mind it. You're my bestie." I told her, embracing her in a hug. "Now, you listen...this…" I said pointing down to the baby. "is Isabella Peyton Scott." I said grinning at the end, knowing that Peyton was going to love that.

"Shut up!!!!" she barked out in disbelief.

"I am dead serious."

"Awww, Brooke. Thank you. I am honored." She said giving me a huge hug.

"Yea, I thought you would be. So, breakfast is ready downstairs but you have to wait up here until Lily comes and gets you; she doesn't know that you are here."

"Ok."

So I left Peyton and went down stairs and started to make Ella's breakfast.

"Ok, Lily go get your surprise, just be careful."

"I will, thank you Momma." She said, speeding up the stairs. And pretty soon, she came right back down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Momma, Aunt Peyton's here!!!"

"I know."

"That's awesome."

"Trust me, I know that too."

"Thank you, this is one of the bet surprises ever."

"I'm glad you like it, now why don't you go thank Aunt Peyton." I said, seeing that Peyton finally made it into the kitchen. Lily thanked her with the biggest smile on her face, and that shows why I love my kids so much; they enjoy the simplest things, even if it means seeing their 'Aunt'."


	24. Feel This

**AN: Sorry it so short, but I promise another update by the end of next week. Hope you all like it. =)**

**Chapter 21** ~ "Can you feel this, salvation, under my breath"

Lucas was coming home today for a long weekend. I guess you could consider the book tour halfway done then. Peyton took Lily for the day so I can straighten up the house in some what peace. I was all done with my house work and Landon just woke up from his nap; so he and I ate a late lunch and decided to go out back and play on the swings. He loves being pushed on the swing; it's an instant smile to his little face. I put him down and he ran over to them, while I put the twin's monitor down.

"Push Ma."

"I know buddy, I'm coming, I'm just not as fast as you."

"Faster, faster."

"Hahaha, you are so funny. You really get your sense of humor from your father." I said, picking him up and twirling him around, giving him a ton of kisses. After sometime, I placed him on the swing and pushed him pretty high, despite my fears and his pleads to go even higher. He was so high that I decided to step back and just let him swing on his own. He was so cute every time he went up. All of a sudden, I was engulfed in a giant bear hug. And I started flipping out, but I recognized those hands. Those were Luke's hands. Once I realized who it was, I relaxed a little bit, and started feeling kisses going up neck.

"Well excuse me sir, I do have a husband."

"Oh really, I don't see him around; he must be a bad husband."

"Actually, he's…"

"DA-DA!" Landon shrieked, finally noticing who it was.

"Hey buddy, I missed you..." Lucas said, taking him out of the swing.

"No, NO, No." I guess he didn't want to be taken off the swing.

"Here you push him, I'm going to get Ella." I said heading into the house. Ella was wide awake in her crib by the time I got there; Elijah was still out cold. Picking Ella up, I started to head for the kitchen to start getting her bottle and everyone's dinner ready. After that, I brought her outside and was surprised that the boys weren't on the swings anymore; they were running around with the ball. I decided that I wanted to swing with Ella and just watch my boys play. It was very relaxing and Ella really seemed to love it. Pretty soon, my phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Peyton. _Just pulling up know, he home?_ In turn, I replied back _Yea we r all out back; on ur way out grab Elijah pls, ask Lily to help you_. After, Lily came outside and ran up to Luke; he picked her up and twirled her around in a giant hug. Peyton followed with a cranky Elijah in her arms.

"Thanks Peyt." I said after she sat down on the swing next to me, with Elijah on her lap.

"It was fine, we had a nice time."

"She behaved okay?"

"Of course she did, you don't have to worry."

"Ok then."

"Hey Brooke?" Peyton asked after some silence between us, since we were watching the kids play with Lucas.

"Yea…"

"Your really really happy right now since he's home, I can tell; so why don't you and Luke go out tonight? I'll watch the kids. You deserve a night out and you know it."

"I don't know Peyt."

"When was the last time the two of you went out alone? When Landon was conceived, the last time I was down here…?"

"I guess."

"Good, you're going. Hey, Luke..." Peyton said, taking his attention away from the kids and causing me to stick my tongue out at her. "You and Brooke are going out tonight, end of story. And I don't need anymore god – children, thank you very much." She said, whispering the last part to me.

"Sounds fun, I can't wait." Luke said, winking at me; causing both Peyton and I to laugh. I guess you can say that I was honestly excited for this.


	25. Airplanes

**Chapter 22** ~ "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? Cause I could really use a wish right now..."

Considering it was already late when the dinner ordeal was decided, Lucas and I feed the kids and put them to bed, before going out for our special dinner. Lucas and I never really go out for dinner that much by ourselves; all most all of our anniversaries were spent at home, with one of us making a fancy dinner for the other. So to say that I was excited tonight was an understatement. Not that I didn't love my family, but I also loved being with my husband, my husband who hasn't been home in 2 weeks.

"Luke, you ready to go?"

"Yea, just grabbing my keys."

"Alright, well I'm going to do one more check on the kids, and then we'll get going."

"Ok babe…Hey, Cheery?"

"Yes, Broody?"

"You look amazing tonight, and I love you so much. God, if the kids and Peyton weren't here right now, I would rip you out of those clothes and make love to you right now." Lucas said, placing kisses on my neck.

"I know Luke, I would too. But you know…the kids being here never stopped us before." I said, in between kisses.

"True, but with Peyton here it makes it all too weird. Let's get a hotel room for the night! So I can have you all night long." He said seductively.

"You really want to?"

"Mhm." He said with such cute puppy dog eyes, that I finally realized the kids have inherited the same trait.

"Fine, let me just check with Peyton first and make sure she's ok with it, ok?"

"Good, let's go." Lucas said, grabbing my hand and running down the stairs, like he's a little kid on Christmas morning; glad to know that I have that affect on him. "Pey….Brooke, honey, I need you do to me a favor." Lucas spoke in a serious tone, and that honestly scared me.

"Luke, what's going on?" I asked, finally coming upon the see that Lucas froze at. "Peyton!" I said running up to her limp body on the floor, with a pool of blood at her feet. "Peyt, wake up, Peyt. Come on; let me see those pretty green eyes that I've been jealous of." I pleaded with her lifeless body.

"Brooke, I already called 911, they're here, and they need to work on her. You need to let her go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Just let them do their job, and let them help Peyton."

"God, Luke." I said, breaking down in his arms. I was so scared, for Peyton's sake and the baby's sake. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"We are going to take her now; does one of you want to ride with us?" the EMT asked us.

"Ummm…No, I'll drive myself."

"Hey, look at me Pretty Girl, are you ok to drive?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"I'm coming with you; I don't want you to be alone."

"No, Luke just please stay here with the kids. I don't want them to be scared and drag them to the ER so late at night, and besides you should spend some time with them, since you'll be going away soon."

"Fine…" I could tell Lucas was pissed, but he was kind of wrong here. Some one had to stay with the kids. We don't have a normal babysitter, and the only people to watch them besides us were Peyton and Jake.

"I'll be ok, alright? I love you."

"Love you too…"

With that, I got in my car and tried to follow the ambulance, but that was sort of difficult. They were already going fast with their sirens on, and they left while Luke and I were still talking; obviously wanting to get away from the tension growing between me and Luke, and to help Peyton of course. When we got there, the EMTs took Peyton and told me to sit and wait in the waiting room. That was two hours ago and now it's nearing 10:30, I'm getting anxious; pacing the room was my new hobby. Luke called about a half hour ago to check in and see if I had any news. I didn't, but it felt so good to hear a familiar voice, especially my husbands. 11:00 PM, came and went; again with no news and I was slowly becoming the only one in the waiting room. It was then that the doctor came out.

"Family of Peyton Sawyer?"

"Right here." I said with such uneasiness in my voice.

"I'm Doctor Smith and I've been working on Peyton and her son since they were brought it. I'm so sorry…."

**AN: I know, cliffhanger, but at least you found out the sex of the baby. =O but I will update sometime next week. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, reviews make me happy. **


	26. Take My Hand

**Chapter 23** ~ "Now, take my hand and we will run away down to this place that I know. How did this night become the enemy?"

_Previously:_

"_I'm Doctor Smith and I've been working on Peyton and her son since they were brought it. I'm so sorry…."_

"…but we had to deliver him early. I know that it was almost a month before he was due, but I assure you he's fine. He will probably be released in a couple of days, but I want you to know that he can't be released without a name; a name so we could properly fill out the paper work for his birth certificate. Now, Miss Sawyer on the other hand is not so out of the woods. When we brought her in, she was already progressing through labor fairly quickly and lost a large amount of blood. And because of the blood lose; she has slipped into a coma. She still has brain function and is breathing on her own, but it seems as though she does not want to wake up. Essentially, we gave her anesthesia for the c-section and we are waiting for her to wake up. This took take any where from one day to two weeks. I know this may be all confusing for you right now, but you do have any questions?"

"Yea, can I go see her?"

"Of course, she's in room 119"

"Thank you doctor."

I took my time walking down the hall and into Peyton's room. I was nervous and scared to see my best friend like that. I knew that deep down in my heart I had to be strong for her and her son. While walking to her room, the nursery came into view. My original idea was to not see the baby until Peyton could, I wanted her to see him first. But I knew that someone should at least spend some time with him. Looking through the glass, I spotted little baby boy Sawyer. He was so cute, and a perfect mixture of Peyton and Jake; Jake's dark brown hair and Peyton's green eyes. From the moment I saw him, I realized that I was going to love this boy forever. After spending some time with him, I made my way over to Peyton's room. Walking in, I had no idea what to expect; so I did the only logical thing I could think of, I pulled a chair over to her beside, sat down, and started pleading her to wake up.

"Hey there P. Sawyer, I don't know if you could hear me, but I need you to wake up. You had a beautiful baby boy, I saw him on the way over. God, Peyt, you would be so proud. Heck, I'm so proud of you. You did a great job nurturing your son for the past eight months. But here's the problem, he needs a name; and if you don't wake up soon, then I'm going to have to name him. So you need to wake up. I need you to wake up. I can't survive on this planet without you. You are my best friend, I need you. So please wake up." I ended with tears coming down my face and my hand in hers. I decided to call Lucas since I promised him I would when I get information about the situation. I stepped outside into the hallway to make my call. When the phone continued to ring, I instantly became nervous; but those nerves went away went I realized by the tone in Lucas's voice that he was obliviously sleeping.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry to wake you."

"No it's fine, I'm glad to hear your voice Pretty Girl. What's going on?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that Peyton had a perfectly healthy baby boy, but the bad news is that she is now in a coma like state." I said really fast because I did not want to start crying again.

"Whoa, slow done there Cheery, and explain that again." Lucas calmly said, and I did as I was told, repeating exactly what the doctor told me less than thirty minutes ago. "So now what"

"That's the thing Luke, I just don't know. I don't know what I should do. It's all just so confusing and I'm lost; I'm afraid I'm going to loose my best friend." I spat out through sobs.

"Brooke you listen to me, you are not going to loose your best friend. She will pull through, you hear me?"

"Yea..." I said, I wasn't very convinced.

"I promise you that you guys will be friends till the end."

"I sure hope so Luke."

"I know so. Now I know that right now is not the time for this, but I was going to tell you at dinner that I found out who will be assisting me coaching basketball."

"Luke, you know that I love you with all of my heart, but you're right this isn't the time to talk about this."

"Just let me finish, I swear I have a point in bringing this all up. As I was saying, you may have heard of my assistant coach and his family. Do Nathan and Haley Scott ring a bell?"

"Yea of course they do, we went to high school with them. You and Nate are half brothers, and Haley and I were so close until they moved away for his basketball career. But I'm still lost, why is this so good now?"

"Well because they moved into town. And I know that you don't have the time to go over and see them, and catch up with Haley; but I was thinking that Haley could watch Lily and Landon while I bring the little ones down and I could check up on you and see Peyton and the baby."

"That's a really sweet idea Luke, but I'm not so sure right now. It's not like they are bad people, but I just don't trust the kids with them yet."

"I understand you completely Brooke, but I want to come down and be there for you, but like you said earlier there is no way to do that with all of the kids. And I thought this was the perfect solution."

"It's a great idea sweetie, but I'm not too comfortable with it yet. I'll call you in the morning, go get some sleep." I immediately hung up after that because I was not in the mood to hear Lucas plead his idea to me.

Haley, Peyton, and I were the closest group of friends. We were all like sisters. But then during college, about six months before I got pregnant with Lily, Haley and Nathan had to move across the country, so Nate could play on some great basketball team. But the consequence of me hanging up right then and there was that I missed Lucas telling me he loved me; one of my favorite parts in the day.

**AN: ALRIGHT GUYS, THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE FOR 2 WEEKS, I'M GOING ON VACATION. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. =)**


	27. Say Anything

**Chapter 24** ~ "Been here before, revolving door; got up and I don't know what for, anymore. We had the best and nothing less."

Three days have passed since Peyton was brought in and I only left her side to go see the baby and go home once to get a change of clothes and shower. Peyton is still unconscious. And everything with Lucas has been confrontational, but I was the only family Peyton had and because of that, I felt the need to constantly be by her side. Sleep has been hard because I was just too nervous and stressed out to sleep properly; but when sleep did come I embraced it with open arms. All of this going on reminded me of when I was pregnant with Landon; a lot of my dreams had been about that.

_A little less than 8 months have gone by since this little guy was created; Lucas and I had been ecstatic with the upcoming arrival. Lily was even worse; every morning she walked up to me placing her hands on my stomach, kissing it, and asking me when he will be here. I think she will be an awesome big sister. I honestly loved being pregnant, except sleeping was just so troublesome. But for some tonight, I got lucky and I fell sleep really quickly. _

"_Lucas!" I said, grabbing my stomach in pain; Lucas only groaned and rolled over. "LUKE!" I said again, this time shaking him._

"_What?" he said, still half asleep, but I knew that my next sentence would make him jolt out of bed. _

"_You need to wake up and take me to the hospital, something's not right with the baby." And sure enough, Lucas shot out of bed. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm having contractions and I have shooting pain in my stomach; is that enough explanation and reasoning for us to go?"_

"_Of course it is." Luke said, obviously caving and not wanting to start a fight with me and I secretly love him for doing that. "Go pack some clothes and I'll put Lily in the car."_

"_Oh shoot, Luke what are we going to do with her? We never thought about it."_

"_For now, we're taking her with us. If this is just a false alarm, then we will make for when the real thing happens."_

"_Ok, let's go."_

_Luckily, it was the middle of the night and Lily was sleeping and stayed asleep for the waiting part. I was admitted to a room, they were thinking the baby was in distress. Luke stayed in the room with Lily while they were running tests on me. They had found the problem and told me, now it was my job to tell Luke. I was wheeled back into the room with a saddened look on my face, and he already knew that something must be wrong._

"_Babe, what's the matter?" he asked after the doctors left and after he moved Lily from his lap onto a chair; coming next to me and taking my hand. _

"_Our boy is not doing so well, Luke. He's in distress and the doctors induced labor in order to get him out. But he's a month and a half early. I don't know if he can make it. And because he's so early, he'll probably have to stay longer than me. That's going to be hard leaving him."_

"_He's part Davis, I know that he will come out fighting and will beat this. He's probably just like his mother."_

"_I wish that was true, but I am so scared. I don't know if I can do this."_

"_You can do this, I know you can. You did it once before with Lily and yes, I know the circumstances are different but it's mostly the same. Now that they induced, did they say how quickly you will progress?"_

"_No, it depends on how quickly my body will adjust. They said anywhere from an hour to five."_

"_Then why don't you try and get some sleep while I figure out what to do with Lily; you look tired."_

"_Fine, just wake up me if something happens."_

"_Always." Lucas said, kissing my forehead. _

My vibrating phone awoke me from my slumber. It read home, and I was reluctant to answer it since there has been so much tension between us, but I answered it anyway.

"Hi Mommy!" Lily's sweet voice blared through the phone.

"Hey there sweet pea; how are you?"

"I'm ok, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know Lils, Aunt Peyton is still pretty sick."

"Well I hope she gets better soon."

"Me too buddy."

"Mommy, did you know that Aunt Peyton and I talked about baby names?"

"No, I didn't know that. When did you do that?" I asked, hoping to get some idea of what Peyton was thinking of naming the baby, since he was supposed to come home later on today.

"Ummm….when we went up to her house when you and Daddy got into that fight. She asked me what I thought you guys should name the new baby. And I remember saying something like Jayden for a boy, but I don't exactly remember what I said for a girl. She liked the name Jayden, though." Lily said, and I started putting the pieces together.

"Thanks Lils. Now are you being a good girl for Daddy and helping out with your brothers and sister?"

"Mhm, I'm helping him with the babies like I used to do with Landon. Do you remember that mamma?"

"Of course I do sweaty. Now between me and you, how's Daddy doing?'

"Umm, he seems angry sometimes but he won't show it when we are around. Oh and he's been on the phone a lot with Lindsay changing the dates of his book tour."

"Can you put him on the phone?" I was speechless; I didn't think he was going to do that. I walked out into the parking lot in case the conversation got too loud.

"Ok, bye Mommy."

"Bye Lils, love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

"Hello?" hearing his voice always instantaneously calmed my soul, no matter what the situation was.

"Hey…"

"What do you want?"

"To talk to my husband, is that such a crime?"

"Yea, it kind of is when you've barely been home in 3 days. It seems as if you love Peyton more than you do me and the kids."

"That's a low blow Luke and you know it. Peyton may not biologically be my sister, but she is in every other sense. And I know she would be there for me if the roles were reversed."

"Oh really, then where was she when Landon was born then?"

"Wow, another low blow, real mature Luke. She was out of the country then. You know what Luke, I wanted to talk to you because I truly my husband, but I'm not in the mood to fight."

"I'm not either Brooke, but you leave me for three days and I understand you're reasoning, but what about the kids? Lily and Landon ask me everyday if you'll be home today. And I don't know what to tell them because I don't even know the answer."

"I'm sorry Luke, but I don't know you want you me to do."

"I don't either, and I don't have the time to figure it out right now. Ella's up from her nap, I have to go."

"Go head. I love you and give the kids my love."

"I will."

By the end of the conversation, I had tears coming down my face. Never once has Luke never returned an 'I love you'. I took sometime and made up my mind on how to handle the current situation. I dried my tears and composed myself. Walking back inside, I went to the nurse's station by the nursery.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Scott and I have a name for the Sawyer baby boy. And the doctor also said something about being able to take him home today, is that still possible?'

"Give me a second to grab his file…yes; he is cleared to be discharged today if that is what you would like."

"Great then I would like that to be arranged so he can go home. Oh, and his name is… Jayden Davis Sawyer."

**AN: Hey guys, back from vacation and ready to write. Hope you like this chapter. Review please =)**


	28. Pretty Baby

**Chapter 25** ~ "For you're the sun that breaks the storm"

I know that things my life isn't so perfect, but I see that it is my job and purpose to fix it and make it better. And that's what I am about to do, to try and make everything in my life perfect again. With that mentality in mind, I walked into my house, ready to make up with my husband. Even if I wasn't wrong and he was or visa versa, I did not want to fight anymore.

"LUKE!" I screamed, placing Jayden's carrier on the ground and frantically looking for him around the house. He came running out, I don't know if it's because he was shocked that he was me or that he just did not want to speak to me; I'm hoping it was the first one.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I came home to see my husband and my children; I missed them too much."

"But what about Peyton?"

"She'll be okay without me for sometime. My family needed me more."

"You feeling ok?"

"Umm…yea. Why?"

"Because about 3 hours ago, you were dead set against leaving her side."

"I know but something changed my mind. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just so glad your home." Lucas said, picking me up and hugging me so tightly; I never wanted him to let go, so I kissed him and loved every moment of it.

"Me too, Luke, me too."

"But Pretty Girl, since we are being honest here, there is something I have to tell you."

"Anything, just don't let me go. I never want to fight again."

"You might want to hold off on saying that until you heard what I have to say."

"Luke, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I called Jake, and told him everything and that he needs to come down here."

"Excuse me? You did what?"

"I spoke to Jake last night and he's coming down in the next couple of days."

"I can't believe you. Where are the kids?"

"Landon and the twins are sleeping and Lily's at a play date, why?"

"Because I don't want them to hear this, but I guess they are going to. You have some nerve calling Jake. After everything he's put Peyton through, he has no right coming down here right now." I said, now screaming.

"See that's where you're wrong, he has every right to be here. That's his son in our living room and his ex fiancée in the hospital."

"You just said it yourself, his ex fiancée. He cheated on her while she was pregnant with his kid. That's wrong and what you did was wrong too Luke, and you know it." I yelled back, getting my things and heading back out.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hospital."

"But you just got here and you just said it yourself, you wanted to spend time with us and that Peyton will be ok on her own.

"Yea, I did just say that but things change. And besides I don't want to say things that I am going to regret later.

"If you have something to say, then come out and say it."

"Not now, I'm going upstairs to shower, change, and say hello to my kids. I just hope that you can watch Jayden without calling Jake." I said, storming up stairs.

I was hoping the hot shower I jumped into would not only cool me off but also relax me somewhat. But that did not happen. I wanted to get away from Lucas, so against what I truly wanted to do of staying in the shower longer, I decided to get out. As I was getting dressed, I heard one of the twins crying so I ran over to answer the screams before Lucas can. Ella was just waking up from her nap and wanted to be held. God, did I miss her and her brothers and sisters, and I did truly want to stay home and see them. But what Lucas did was low, and I just did not want to be around him right now. With Ella in my arms, I kissed Elijah's head and did the same with Landon in his room; I told them both that Mommy loves them so much and she will be home soon. So grabbed my things and brought Ella downstairs, and placed her in the playpen. I then told Luke that she was up and in the playpen and that I was taking Jayden with me back to the hospital and that I will call him later to say goodnight to the kids.

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. And I am sorry to say that this story is some what coming to an end. There are about 5 chapters left. If you would like to read a sequel, let me know and give ideas and I will gladly do it. As for this chapter, please read and review. **


	29. Need You Now

**AN: This chapter contains some profanity, but not too bad. **

**Chapter 26** ~ "And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now."

Part of me feels that I am being unfair to Lucas for just running out like that, but I was upset and disappointed in what he did. And because of that I didn't want to talk to him. It was written all over my face, god if Peyton were awake she would have noticed. But if Peyton was awake, none of this would have happened. Ugg, I needed my best friend right now. I walked back through the familiar hallways of the hospital and into Peyton's room; I tried calling Lucas but it went right to the answering machine.

_ Hey Luke, it's me. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for storming out like that. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair to you. I'll be home later, what time I'm not sure, but hopefully I can help you put the kids to bed. Just call me back, I am truly sorry and I love you with all my heart. _

Hopefully that will settle things between me and Lucas. I placed a sleeping Jayden, who was in his carrier, on the counter and sat next in my usual spot and chair, right next to Peyton's bed. I grabbed her hand, on the verge on pleading with her, again, to wake up. But before I could start, the door opened and I thought it was the doctor; I was so wrong.

"Hi Brooke." A cold voice was heard through the room, and I recognized the voice, Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Lucas called me and told me what happened, and I felt I should be down here."

"I don't think you should. You should just leave."

"No, Brooke. I don't think I am going to leave. I think you should leave, you're job here is done."

"Oh no, you're leaving you have no right to be here. I'm staying, she needs me."

"What she needs is her family. And I am her family, so I have every right to be here. And besides from what Lucas tells me is that you have your own family that you have been neglecting for the past 4 days, so you could be here with mine."

"You lost that right when you cheated on your pregnant fiancée. You're lucky I didn't drive up when I found out and personally beat your ass for being so stupid. How could you be so stupid, Jake? I thought you loved her, but I guess your love was obviously misplaced."

"I do love her Brooke; I want her back so bad. That was a mistake; I don't know what else to say. I've tried apologizing but she didn't return my calls."

"Well maybe, she didn't return your calls because she was angry with you and didn't want to speak to you."

"I don't care about any of the lies that you spit out of your mouth. Where is my kid?' Jake asked, obviously, not noticing the baby in the corner, who from the looks of it was almost crying.  
"You're kid? Do I need to repeat myself? You lost your right of being a father when you cheated. What don't you understand about that?"

"Whatever, I'm out of here. But I'll be back and I want to see him or her. You understand me?"

"Sure, Jake. Whatever you say…"

Thank god, he walked away after that; I don't know how much more fighting I could take. Between that and what Lucas and I have been going through, I was emotionally drained. I walked over to check on Jayden and see if he was ok, and he was surprisingly fine and went right back to sleep. I don't know how he could sleep after hearing such a thing, but that's just me, I'm not a baby. I again sat down on what I have now deemed as 'Brooke's chair', trying to make any sense of the situation. Shockingly, not, I couldn't; so I did anything logical to me, talk to my best friend, and that is exactly what I was going to do.

"Hey Peyt, it's me. I know I've said this before, but I really need you to wake up. I need my best friend so bad right now. Everything is just crazy and I don't know what to do anymore. Luke and I are constantly fighting over this whole thing and I am honestly so tired of it. But he just keeps doing things that piss me off. And Jake is just being a total arrogant ass with what's going on with you. He wants to get back with you, but in my opinion you shouldn't because he cheated on you which is a bad thing to do. I just hope you like the name of the baby; I wasn't sure, so I guess I went with my gut. I just wish you would wake up. I need my best friend. You are like my sister, you know what I'm thinking, most of the time, and you one of the only two people who know how to calm me down. What am I going to do when I fight with Luke if you're like this? I need you to talk to me, send me a sign, anything, please. I need to know that what I am doing with everything is the right thing." I finished up and put my head down on the bed; not really sure what to do anymore.

"You…are…doing…fine." I looked up with a surprised look on my face, thinking I was hearing things.

"Peyton?"

"You are doing fine, trust me."

"OMG, you're awake. Let me go get the doctor."

"Brooke, hold on, wait."

"What?"

"I heard everything you said….even everything you said to Jake. And I have to thank you. I don't know what to do; I am sorry you are fighting with Lucas over this whole thing, it's all my fault."

"Hey you listen to me; none of this is your fault. Ok? Lucas is just being stubborn and a jerk."

"But I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it, we'll handle it, we always do. And besides I already apologized, so it should be fine now."

"I just don't know what to say to you."

"Well than don't say anything, it's ok. I want you to meet your son."

"I had a son?"

"Yea, you did." I said walking over to the baby carrier. "Hopefully, you don't mind his name. And don't you worry, Luke and I have been watching him and he has been a wonderful baby. So Peyton, I would like to introduce you to your beautiful baby boy… Jayden Davis Sawyer." I said, then held my breath, nervous of Peyton's reaction after I handed her the baby.

"Brooke, I love it. Thank you so much, it's perfect for him. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

"You too, Peyt. I love you, everything I said was true. You are my rock, and you are like my sister. Thank you for being you, you truly the best."

**AN2: Hopefully you guys like this update, so please read and review. I will be going on vacation the rest of the week, so expect the next update to be the middle of next week. Again… please, please, read and review. It means a lot to me. **


	30. Whataya Want From Me?

**Chapter 27 **~ "Just don't give up I'm working' it out; please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe"

Once the doctor left saying that if everything continued to look fine Peyton should be able to come home sometime in the next two days, Peyton and I did some serious girl talking; which felt insanely good because so many thoughts are going across my head.

"Alright Brooke, talk to me. You've had this look on your face since I've gotten up. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Everything, I don't know where to start."

"Just spill and we'll start from there."

"I'm just worried about you and Jake because I hate seeing you so upset. And I'm worried about me and Lucas, this fight wasn't pretty. And I don't know what to do. You should have seen his face Peyt; I've never seen him like that before." I said, starting to tear up.

"Ssssh, calm down. First of all, Jake worries me too. But hey, when he comes back we'll get over that hurdle."

"What you plan on doing with him? Because the way he made it seem like was that he wanted to get back together with you."

"I honestly don't know Brooke, but what ever decision I make, I have to factor in Jayden now. I love that name by the way, thank you so much."

"Peyton, no worries. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me, if the situation was reversed." I said, glancing over my shoulder to see that the little boy was still asleep in his carrier.

"Of course I would have, you know that."

"I know that, and truthfully I think you should give Jake another try, for Jayden's sake. But whatever you decide you know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I know and I thank you for that. And I'm glad you are because I have no idea what to do. I do want to give him another shot, but I am afraid of getting my heart broken again." Peyton said, starting to tear up.

"Awww, come here. What ever you decide to do, the decision has to come from your heart. Look inside your heart and see not only if you can forgive Jake, but also if you still love him. That answer should be enough reasoning to decide on what to do."

"Ok and speaking of looking inside your heart. What's inside yours B. Davis? What's been going on with you and Lucas?" she asked, some what calmed down.

"I seriously don't know Peyton. We are going through this rough patch I guess. We are fighting over the stupidest things that we shouldn't be fighting over. Like for the past two days we were fighting about me spending too much time here with you and not with my kids. But then I went home this morning and we made up. That was until he told me that he called Jake out of spite to me and because he felt Jake should know. Then I snapped at him and left. I did call him when I got here apologizing, but I got the answering machine and he hasn't called me back so I guess he's still mad. I don't know what to do right now, this has to be one of our worst fights. We haven't even fought for almost a year now. "

"I'm so sorry Brooke. You know that I hate seeing you guys like this because of me. It's all my fault."

"Hey, no need to apologize because this wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for this."

"I know, but if I didn't go into the coma, you wouldn't have to fight with Lucas."

"No, see it doesn't matter because he was wrong and so was I sometimes, but it's us. We'll be fine. Don't worry about it, ok?" I said, trying to convince myself as well as her.

"I believe you, but that's hard not to do because I worry about you so much."

"I know you do Peyt, I worry about you too. But we'll be ok, I don't want to loose Lucas and I won't so that's that."

"Fine, then why don't you go spend the night with your husband, while I look after my son... I'll be fine by myself for one night."

"I can't do that to you, you just woke up today; maybe some other time."

"No, you are going and that's it. End of discussion."

"All right then, but you sure you're going to be ok here?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. And yes I will call you if I need anything. Just try not to worry about me for one night."

"I'll try, but that will be hard to do." I said, getting up and giving Peyton a hug.

"I know but you can do it. I have faith in you. Now go."

"Ok, I'll be back first thing in the morning and call me if you need anything and I'll be here no matter what, regardless of the time."

"I know and thanks, now go to your loving husband and kids, and let me know what happens."

"Okay." I said, ending the hug and walking out of the room.

When I finally got to my car, I checked my phone and there was nothing from Lucas, no text or voicemail. That honestly worried me because that means he must have still been mad about the fight. The whole car ride home, I was trying to come up with an apology speech, which would hopefully be as good as Luke's, but nothing seemed to fit the situation properly. Pulling into the driveway, I finally realized the time. It was 7:30; that means the twins are in bed but will be up sometime between 10 and 11, Landon is hopefully just being put to bed, and Lily should be the only one still up. With four kids in the house, that was a good thing because then Luke and I can properly talk. I walked in the door and put my bag on the floor, shocked to see an empty living room. I eventually found Lily in her room, lying in bed watching _Hannah Montana, _which was until she saw me.

"MOMMY!" she screamed, running over and jumping into my open arms.

"Hey, Lils; I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Are you home for good now?"

"Of course I am, you know I can't stay away for too long. Now why don't you go get back to your show, I have to talk to Daddy. Do you know where he is?"

"Umm, I think he's in your room." And indeed he was there, out on our balcony, brooding, something that was such a common trait for him. Following my instincts, I ran as fast as I could to my loving husband. Once he turned around, I jumped into his arms, grabbing him so tight, I never wanted to let go.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" he asked, still with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ok, you obviously didn't get my message."

"What message?"

"I called your cell, apologizing for everything and saying that I will be home tonight to help put the kids to bed."

"My cell's broken."

"How did that happen?"

"I…uh…threw it after you left and it broke into a million pieces. But wait, how did you know I was here?"

"First of all, you almost always go here when you're upset about something; I do the same thing. Second of all, Lily told me." I said, smirking. "But that's not the point right now. Luke, I am so sorry about this morning and the past couple of days. You were right, I should have made equal amount of time for Peyton and for the kids. God, Luke I hate it when we fight, and I can't stand it when you are mad at me. It ruins my mood, and my heart aches until I know that you're feelings have changed. I swear, I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be able to go to bed every night feeling safe and loved with your arms around me. That's all I am asking, what do you say Broody?"

"I say that that speech was almost as good as one of mine." And as soon as he said that, I knew that he forgave me. "I forgive you Pretty Girl, but I want you to know that I am too sorry. It was not my place to call Jake, and I sort of understand what you are going through. I think I would be the same way if god forbid something ever happened to Nathan. Let's just put it behind us because you are right, I just want to crawl into bed and be with you." As soon as he finished, I kissed him with so much force and attraction. It was something that we both were longing for because of what has been going on the past week or so.

"I want to be with you too Luke so bad, but Lily has to be put to bed soon and honestly I want to do that, at least give you some break."

"That's fine; I have no problem with later." He said, smirking.

"Good, why don't we just lie down in bed and you tell me about what's been going on the past couple of days with the kids, it feels like I haven't been here for months." While he was talking, I couldn't happier simply because I was in my lovers arms and things were finally starting to look okay.

**AN: So there's the latest chapter, the longest one so far (I think). I plan on having this story done sometime in the next two weeks, since there are only one or two chapters left. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, it really meant a lot to me. Hope everyone likes this one since Brooke and Lucas made up. Read and review. =D**


	31. Manhatten From the Sky

**Chapter 28** ~ "Once upon an old daydream, that's what you gave me"

"BROOKE!"

"What is it Peyton, what's wrong?" I asked out of breath since I ran into the spare bedroom once I heard the screams.

"I need your help. What dress do you think I should wear the black one or the red one?"

"God, P. Sawyer you're almost as bad as the kids. Do you realize that there are three sleeping infants down the hall?"

"I know there are three sleeping infants down the hall." Peyton said sarcastically. "But I really need your help B. Davis. You have a great fashion sense and I want this date to be perfect."

"You sure you're up to going out tonight? I'm sure he wouldn't mind considering you just got out of the hospital the beginning of the week."

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry so much about me. I'm happy, trust me."

"Ok, as long as you're happy, then I'm happy too. And by the way, the black one will look gorgeous on you."

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding me? I know so. You will look stunning and I'm sure your boy will agree too."

"If you say so, thanks."

"For what, Peyt?"

"Everything, I don't think I could have gone through this year without you, you are the best."

"Right back at you P. Sawyer."

"Peyton, Jake is here." Lucas screamed from the bottom of the steps.

"You sure you're okay with watching Jayden, again?"

"Of course I am, I love my little man. Now go and have some fun, and I want details when you get back."

"Ok then."

When Peyton went downstairs, her date's jaw literally went to the floor, causing Peyton to turn around a give me a wink.

"Hey, cheery come sit with me." Lucas screamed; he was either out on the porch or on our balcony off of our room.

"Where are you?" I screamed back.

"Come find me."

"Come on Broody, you know we can't do that right now, some of the kids are still awake."

"I wasn't even thinking about that, but now that the idea is in my head, I want to."

"God, Luke you are like a little kid." I said, find him lying on the hammock, and I decided to curl up next to him.

"Yea, but that's why you love me." He said, kissing the top of my head and slowly moving down to kiss my lips.

"That's not the only reason why. Wait, Luke…slow down… I want to say something to you."

"Well than just say it." Luke said, still placing kisses all over my neck.

"No, seriously just listen…I promise we will continue once you hear what I have to say."

"Fine, go ahead Pretty Girl. You have my full attention." He said, now playing with my hair.

"I know that this year hasn't been easy for us. With the three major fights we had, the twins coming into the world, and the Peyton and Jake drama. The fights were hard, but I would not change a thing that happened. It made us stronger; it made our love for each other stronger. Elijah and Ella were an amazing addition to the family, and I love you for giving them to me. They are perfect, along with Landon and Lily. I couldn't be happier with our little family. The Peyton and Jake thing again proved how much we truly love it each other. I love you more and more each day. And as each day passes, my love for you only grows. I couldn't be happier with the life I'm living, waking up knowing that I have you and the kids instantly puts a smile to my face." I finished, with silent and happy tears streaming down my face.

"Aww, Brooke come here." Lucas said, snuggling up closer to me. "Everything you just said was true, and I feel the same way. I love my life just the way it is right now. And besides that speech has to be one of the best I have ever heard you say."

"I love you with all my heart." I said, giving Lucas a deep and passionate kiss.

**AN: Hello there. That is the end of this story. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and the whole story. All of your reviews throughout the story really meant a lot to me. I don't have any sequels in mind, but if anyone is interested and have ideas, please let me know and I will be gladly to write it. **


End file.
